Contos Perdidos
by Selene Black-Snape
Summary: Dumbledore, mesmo estando além-túmulo, consegue perpetuar suas decisões na vida dos vivos. Deixando um testamento assinado e carimbado pelo Ministério, força Prof. Snape e Hermione Granger a contrair matrimônio. DRAMA/ROMANCE/NC-17
1. Capitulo 1: O Ponto

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

---*-*-*---

**CAPÍTULO 1: O Ponto**

"**E rogo a Deus que de nós se compadeça  
E rogo a Deus porque esquecer desejo  
Estas coisas que comigo por demais discuto  
Por demais explico  
Porque não mais espero retornar  
Que estas palavras afinal respondam  
Por tudo o que foi feito e que refeito não será  
E que a sentença por demais não pese sobre nós"**

**(Trecho do poema "Quarta-feira de cinzas", de T. S. Elliot)**

A lua ia alta no céu. Era tudo que ele podia ver entre as árvores que estavam sendo arrebatadas por um vento incomum. Os últimos dias tinham sido longamente cansativos, pois além de tentar persuadir Draco a confiar nele, tivera de resolver inúmeras questões relativas ao colar que fora parar nas mãos de Katie Bell. Como se não bastasse, tivera de proteger o garoto das investidas de Potter, que já sabia decerto quem era o responsável pela trama; somente lhe faltavam as provas. E com o talento que Potter tinha para se meter em encrencas, Snape sabia, isso seria muito fácil de conseguir.

Isso tudo sem falar em ter de pensar multiplamente. O Voto Perpétuo minara com sua liberdade dentro de Hogwarts e a dubialidade com que estava se referindo a si mesmo e até mesmo dando suas aulas – único lugar onde poderia "ser ele mesmo" – interferira relativamente em seu desempenho.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo uivo do vento e pelos passos que eles davam em direção a lugar algum da floresta. Enquanto caminhavam, falavam sobre coisas triviais, acontecimentos e fatos inoportunos e alguns poucos que realmente viessem ao caso. Mas assim que o diretor parou, ele percebeu que a conversa seria extremamente debilitante.

- Os tempos estão ruins, Severus... – ele começou, astutamente – E reconheço seus esforços. Mas o que nos trouxe até aqui foram outros motivos...

Snape manteve-se calado. Não adiantava em nada rebater ou discutir com o diretor, pois ele simplesmente _sabia_ quando ele se sentia contrariado. E por algum motivo, era bom sentir-se reconhecido, era gratificante; mas batia de frente com sua imagem tão esmeradamente aparada e esquiva.

- Percebi que ouviu meus últimos conselhos – continuou Dumbledore -, e que os tem seguido astutamente.

- É o melhor, não é diretor? – Snape falou suspirando, ao mesmo tempo que virava a cabeça para os céus e contemplava algumas estrelas fugidias na noite escura – Estou me virando de ponta cabeça para tentar descobrir a quê Draco se dedica agora; mas por incrível que pareça, Potter está sempre à espreita.

- Não se preocupe com Harry, Severus. Ele tem o dom de se ocupar com várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas por ora tem outras preocupações.

Assim que terminou sua fala, Dumbledore virou graciosamente o pescoço na direção que tinham vindo. Snape olhou também, mas viu somente a escuridão e a sombra das árvores; o diretor retomou a posição original.

- Algo o incomoda. – falou o velho bruxo e o estranho tom deu certeza a ele de que não era uma pergunta.

Snape sentiu uma onda de receio perpassar por seu corpo. Embora soubesse que nada pudesse ser escondido do poderoso homem à sua frente, ele precisou usar toda a concentração que tinha para expressar de uma única maneira tudo aquilo que pensava. Vinha levando aquela cantilena irritante dentro de si e ela se misturava às palavras de Dumbledore, tornando-se um martírio, uma verdade interior que expunha aos poucos aqueles sentimentos que deveriam ficar enterrados e não ressuscitar, como vinha ocorrendo.

- Não posso levar isso adiante, Albus. – disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos do diretor.

- Entendo... – disse Dumbledore de forma firme – Mas mesmo assim você deve continuar com o que lhe foi encomendado. Você prometeu.

Snape se impacientou.

- Não há formas de continuar com isso! – disse mais rispidamente do que pretendia – Levei até onde podia! Segui as instruções, falei da maneira você me aconselhou, mas é simplesmente impossível insistir nisso...

Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram e outro vento sobrenatural agitou o local.

- Você irá dar continuidade ao plano. – disse resoluto – Creio que você deve estar preocupado com seu futuro, Severus; neste ponto eu não lhe tiro a razão. Olhe, aqui está Hogwarts! – disse apontando para um ponto invisível no escuro atrás de si – Cada pessoa é um caminho seguido, traçado. Em algum ponto essas linhas se cruzam e Hogwarts foi escolhida para que seus caminhos se cruzassem...

Snape balançou a cabeça levemente: - Do que raios, você está falando, Albus?

- Você não estará sozinho! – falou o diretor de forma direta – Assim como nunca esteve!

Dumbledore levou as mãos à testa, num sinal de cansaço e fadiga. Sua mão negra pendia ao lado de seu corpo e, se não fosse por um movimento ou outro, Snape diria que estava até mesmo sem vida. Arrependeu-se de ter colocado aquele assunto em pauta. Mas diferente do Lord das Trevas, Dumbledore estava disposto a avaliar as opções e o Mestre das Poções não acreditava que houvesse apenas uma e que, custasse o que fosse, deveria segui-la.

- Depois que tudo estiver feito algumas pessoas continuarão aqui, pois estas rochas serão o sinal da esperança, ainda que se tornem ruínas. – ele falou, o olhos de um tom azul agressivo, mas a voz num tom melodiosamente distante – Outros irão partir, irão atrás de seus objetivos. Digo isso porque sei que o farão! Porque conheço cada alma que habita neste castelo, mesmo que agora eu não possa ter tanta certeza...

- Diretor... – Snape interrompeu-o, solene – O que quer dizer com tudo isso?

- Tudo já está preparado, Severus – Albus falou resolutamente, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Snape – Você irá cumprir o plano da forma como combinamos.

- Da forma que você quer... – Snape disse.

- Não importa. – continuou – Depois, virão minhas instruções e você será procurado. Não adiantará fugir, Severus. Estou avisando-lhe agora, para que não tente escapar das minhas decisões. Elas perdurarão pelo tempo que for necessário.

O sonserino não pôde evitar de pensar na impossibilidade do diretor decidir as coisas mesmo estando além-túmulo. Dumbledore calou-se por segundos e o moreno aproveitou a deixa para argumentar.

- Não existe _mesmo_ uma forma alternativa...?

- Não adianta, Severus. – Dumbledore disse, resoluto, mas com a voz já irritada – Minha decisão já foi tomada e você concordou em fazer isso e muito mais!

- _Matá-lo_, Albus? – disse, Snape, a voz sumindo diante do tom do diretor – Tem idéia do que está me pedindo? Tem idéia das conseqüências...? E... Ó, por Merlin, o que quer dizer com "muito mais"?

O diretor olhou para ele, os olhos muito azuis brilhando enigmaticamente. Deu meia volta e estava voltando para o caminho que tomaram anteriormente.

- Você conta demais comigo, Albus – disse Snape amargamente, mas em tom alto o bastante para que o diretor o ouvisse. – Não saberemos se haverá como continuar.

- Você concordou. – disse Dumbledore, caminhando à frente – Não importa há quanto tempo foi; não quero saber de você desistir disso, pois já levamos à frente planos muito mais complicados. Você fará e o assunto está encerrado!

Continuaram caminhando, varinhas empunhadas, mas o espaço que ocupavam estava iluminado pela lua. A cabeça de Snape estava a mil. À medida que os dias passavam, de acordo com os acontecimentos, via que uma estranha fera começava a surgir dentro si e os primeiros ecos de seu urro já eram identificados para o Mestre das Poções.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, Severus... – disse Dumbledore olhando ligeiramente para trás – É preciso fazer uma inspeção em Sonserina o mais rápido possível.

Aos poucos o gramado iluminado surgiu à frente e Snape agradeceu interiormente por ter encerrado aquela conversa. Quando resolveu ir ao encontro do diretor, no início da noite, não imaginava que ele estaria tão decidido a levar aquele plano louco adiante. À medida que avançava, algo serpenteava por dentro de seu ser, se rebelando. Revelando- se. Com um gesto de cabeça seguiu para as masmorras e ao entrar em seus aposentos fechou a porta atrás de si.

Não acreditou no que havia acabado de ouvir na Floresta Proibida.

Não estava sentindo-se à vontade para cumprir aquele plano tão maluco! Tão descabido. Um plano tão... Dumbledore... Assim como todos os planos do diretor. Fechou os olhos, pensando no absurdo que seria apontar sua varinha para Albus e na ousadia que seria proferir um feitiço contra este. Isso era covardia!

"Ele é louco." – foi tudo que seus detalhados pensamentos lhe disseram – "Sempre será louco, pelo menos até o momento em que eu o silenciar."

Agitou a cabeça com as palavras que sua mente faziam surgir; mas elas voltavam com uma intensidade pior.

"A minha escolha já estava feita e foi seguir Dumbledore. Ele é sábio, inteligente... Mas toda essa genialidade não o impede de manipular as pessoas e todas as decisões que elas tomam em prol de alguma causa interior." – a voz continuava... E ao contrário das outras vezes, ele não lutou para calá-la, mas antes, deu razão a ela.

- Traça nosso destino como se fôssemos fantoches... – reticenciou um Severus Snape, desabotoando a capa... Ligeiramente confuso e monotonamente cansado.

---*-*-*---

_6 meses depois_ _– Grimmald Place, número 12_

Hermione Granger estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto de seu quarto. Há algum tempo o mundo havia perdido o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e enquanto pensava e repensava em tudo o que aconteceu naquele fatídico dia, pois não se dava ao luxo de ser pega pensando no assunto, sua mente viajava por entre os labirintos das informações trocadas há algum tempo, na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts.

Não se sentia contente por ter deixado Snape sair. A questão era simples: ficara tão preocupada com coisas supérfluas... Se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de olhar nos olhos do professor, saberia que aquela pressa, que todo aquele barulho que fez-se ouvir dentro da sala, não foram meramente ocasionais. Foram provocados. Mas porque ela escapara? Ele poderia muito bem ter-lhe acertado... A divisão mais lógica de sua mente dizia que a _Felix Felicis_ cumprira sua parte em todo o esquema, mas outra coisa lhe dizia... Ninguém, _ninguém_ é tão sortudo a esse ponto.

- Estou cansada de todo este dilema. – disse para si mesma.

Levantou-se da cama e foi para a frente do espelho, onde arrumou os cabelos num coque e conferiu se estava apresentável depois de tanto tempo deitada. Com um aceno de varinha, arrumou a pequena bagunça que deixou para trás – dois livros abertos no chão e os travesseiros desarrumados – abrindo a porta e saindo para o corredor mal iluminado. Ela nem mesmo chegou a perceber a rapidez com que o sol se pôs, e que o aperto leve que surgia dentro de seu corpo só poderia ser fome.

Assim que chegou a cozinha, percebeu que os amigos estavam numa conversa animada sobre animais mágicos. Ginny ria muito e ela pôde perceber que Harry se entregava àquele momento enquanto podia, apesar de – ela sabia – carregar uma mágoa muito grande consigo. Ron e os gêmeos estavam fazendo brincadeiras à mesa e falavam até mesmo palavras chulas para arrancar mais risadas dos amigos. Molly Weasley estava cantarolando a um canto, enquanto fazia um gesto objetivo com a varinha para um lugar que Mione não pôde ver.

- Olá, Mione! – disse George animadamente.

- Quem é viva sempre aparece, hein? – disse Fred, levantando-se para receber a amiga.

George, já de pé, puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse e fez uma mesura, juntamente com o irmão. Hermione olhou aquilo e não pôde evitar conferir a cadeira, para ver senão havia algo lá, somente esperando os desavisados. Não encontrou nada e corou quando percebeu que todos observavam a cena, divertidos.

- Pode sentar, queridinha! – George falou, saindo da postura reverente.

- Ah, George ela ta achando que a gente colocou algo nessa cadeira...- completou Fred, com um gesto displicente no rosto.

O outro pareceu confuso. Molly assistia à cena mas continuou cantarolando sua música.

- Ué, Fred... – disse, George coçando a cabeça, intrigado – Senão está nessa daí, em qual cadeira eu espalhei Pó Corrói-Bundas?

Um riso abafado foi ouvido do canto da cozinha. Todos olharam para Molly e quando esta percebeu que fora descoberta, precisou se justificar. Estava vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos e passava as mãos nos olhos para remover lágrimas invisíveis...

- Fred, eu acho melhor você ir vestir outra calça. - disse ela entre risos.

George começou a rir enquanto o irmão saía correndo com as mãos tapando as nádegas. Enquanto corria, Hermione conseguiu ver um pequeno recorte de pele branca entre as partes que o ruivo tentava tapar. Este, soltava palavrões e xingava George, que continuava rindo e caminhava na direção que o irmão tomava. Assim que eles saíram, passos mais fortes deram a entender que subiam as escadas e então, Molly anunciou o lanche. Mas antes que qualquer coisa fosse posta sobre a mesa, um pio agudo foi ouvido.

- Acho que chegou algo para nós. - disse Ron - Será que é de Hogwarts?

- Hum... - acrescentou Molly - Muito cedo...

Uma coruja parda entrou na cozinha e pousou solenemente no alto de um armário. Hermione estranhou a cena:

- E se fossem de Hogwarts... Deveriam ser quatro, não? - complementou a moça.

Porém, antes que alguém comentasse o fato, a coruja piou novamente calando-os. Esta, soltou um pergaminho que trazia consigo e, contrariando as leis da física, o pergaminho belamente enrolado e selado abriu-se no ar diante deles, fazendo com que uma voz masculina ecoasse pelo recinto:

_"Caros srs. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger,_

_a Seção de Artigos e Pendências do Ministério da Magia informa que os senhores estão convocados para comparecerem diante do presente funcionário em local especificado para receberem os benefícios do testamento de Albus Dumbledore. Reiteramos que não demorem em se apresentar._

_Esta convocação foi adiada dezenas de vezes._

_Aguardando vossa presença,_

_Desde já agradecido,_

_Ethan Cameron Wuldfrik - Chefe da Seção de Artigos e Pendências"_

Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta do recinto quebrado apenas por um pio baixo da coruja ministerial. Hermione olhou para os amigos e viu que Harry também estava pálido como a sra. Weasley, mas preferiu não questionar. Primeiramente, havia algo estranho no próprio tom de Wuldfrik; outra: não havia forma desta convocação ter sido adiada se não foram informados das outras vezes.

- Legal. - disse Ron quebrando o silêncio - Onde será?

- Estranho... - Harry, falou - Não ouvi citações a lugares às quais a gente deve comparecer...

Ele deu alguns passos e pegou o pergaminho trazendo-o para si. Hermione e Ron aproximaram-se o bastante para ver o brasão do Ministério no alto do papel. Somente quando os três estavam juntos, bem próximos, puderam perceber que algo no ambiente mudara. A expressão da sra. Weasley ficou pálida, enquanto todo o ambiente se desfocalizava e eles eram sugados para um lugar incerto enquanto a cozinha da mansão Black desaparecia aos poucos.

A sensação durou pouco tempo e Hermione fechou os olhos, abrindo-os somente quando um vento gelado bateu-lhe no rosto e sentiu que algo macio estava abaixo de seus joelhos. Erguendo a cabeça, mirou a grande e imponente construção que se erguia à sua frente.

Estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts.

*-*-*-

_Olá! Tudo bem?!_

_Por favor, me desculpem pela demora.. É que tive uma dificuldade em postar aqui. O servidor estava de TPM (só pode ser, meus jovem, só pode). _

_Obrigada a todos que me adicionaram em seus favoritos. Me senti profundamente lisonjeada, principalmente pelo fato de eu ter somente colocado o "trailler". _

_**Trisk-chan:**__ eu tinha acabado de postar quando recebi sua review..._

_**Nath Snape:**__ li sua fic há algum tempo... A-D-O-R-E-I!!!!!_

_**Dinha Prince:**__ é você mesmo??? "a" Dinha Prince? Bem, eu tinha que colocar o Harry em alguma parte... mas espere só o 1º e o 2º caps... Acho que você vai gostar... _

_**Yo Mismo:**__ foi um prazer te receber aqui!_

_**Cami, Veleth, Miss Vile, FlashButterfly:**__ coloquei um capítulo no ar para que não morressem de curiosidade... Ah, eu amo o Snape... Ai, ai... hehehe_

_**Jamilly Snape:**__ obrigada! Me sinto lisonjeada!_

_Bem... Preciso continuar o trabalho. E aqui é difícil conciliar a digitação quando todos pensam que estou estudando pro vestibular... hahaha _

_Beijão!_


	2. Capitulo 2: Legado Branco

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

**Obs.: esse é um dos poucos capítulos que não são focados nos nossos protagonistas... Digo porque eles quase não falam nada. Bjokas!

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Legado Branco**

A noite caía aos poucos e alguns tons vermelhos e dourados se viam no horizonte, dando a impressão de que Hogwarts fora coberta de bronze. Harry, Ron e Mione levantaram-se e somente nesse momento perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. Havia ali mais quatro pessoas e elas observavam os recém-chegados com olhos curiosos. Exceto uma: uma senhora alta e magra que possuía no olhar um brilho amoroso e ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Hermione! – ela falou, se dirigindo à moça – Potter, Weasley!

Passado o susto inicial de terem sidos transportados por uma chave-de-portal, eles caminharam de encontro à ex-professora. A jovem grifinória deixou-se levar momentaneamente pela nostalgia de outros tempos; tempos em que sua principal preocupação eram as notas em Aritmancia, a execução perfeita de um feitiço transfigurativo, uma poção sem erros ou até mesmo uma interpretação correta das Runas. Apesar dos tempos serem outros e das preocupações serem outras, ela sentia saudades dessa época.

Suas divagações foram quebradas pelo abraço terno que Minerva McGonagall lhe dedicou, para em seguida dirigir um ligeiro aperto de mão aos rapazes.

- É muito bom revê-los, meus jovens. – disse ela, os olhos brilhando – Pena que em um momento tão melancólico... – terminou ela.

- Porque fomos trazidos para cá? – perguntou Harry olhando para os três homens que também se aproximavam.

Minerva respondeu: - O Ministério finalmente encontrou uma forma de efetuar a leitura do testamento de Albus. – ela disse, apontando um bruxo alto de cabelos grisalhos que também se aproximava.

- Boa noite a todos – disse o homem, formalmente, sua voz rouca sendo levemente alterada pelo vento – Meu nome é Ethan Wuldfrik e sou o responsável por tê-los contatados. Viemos aqui hoje para a entrega dos benefícios do testamento de Albus Dumbledore... Poderíamos começar, mas falta ainda uma pessoa.

Um dos homens se remexeu de onde estava e Hermione identificou Kingsley Shacklebolt, e logo atrás outro que não lhe era desconhecido, mas fez com que ela se lembrasse de um auror do Ministério que também ajudou na guarda da escola no último semestre.

- Olá, garotos! – disse Kingsley, aproximando-se deles – Hermione, tudo bem?

Eles acenaram, respondendo em poucas palavras. O homem que estava logo atrás dele também se aproximou e só então Hermione pôde lembrar-se de seu nome. _Dawlish_. Havia um estranho enigma no ar, ela pensava assim porque todas aquelas pessoas ali... No mesmo lugar... E pelo que seu raciocínio compreendera eram somente membros da Ordem! Exceto Dawlish; nunca vira-o sair de uma das reuniões...

- Quem falta ainda, Ethan? – perguntou a profa. McGonagall.

O homem ficou um tanto apreensivo: - Ah, Minerva... Alguém. – disse evasivo – Mas antes que esta pessoa chegue, assinem esta nota de comparecimento aqui embaixo...- disse, dirigindo-se aos recém-chegados.

Harry e Ron assinaram rapidamente, estendendo o pergaminho sob uma prancheta para ela; Mione olhou atentamente e viu que apenas dizia "Nota de Comparecimento à Leitura", assinando-o e em seguida entregou ao funcionário. Os fachos avermelhados começavam a rarear-se, quando ela enfim resolveu perguntar a Wuldfrik o que a incomodava.

- Sr. Wuldfrik, segundo o documento que nos enviou, este processo foi remarcado muitas vezes. – começou – Por quê?

Wuldfrik pareceu ficar sem graça.

- Bem, Srta. Granger... – começou, hesitante – É porque tivemos uma certa dificuldade em encontrar... Alguns beneficiários...

Harry olhou para Hermione de forma significativa. O Ministério da Magia, peritos em localizar, catalogar e conduzir indivíduos, estavam com dificuldades em encontrar alguém? Isso era um tanto... impossível. Nem tanto, pois nos atuais tempos qualquer um gostaria de ser ilocalizável, até mesmo ela, Hermione Granger. Queria ser ilocalizável para que pudesse pensar em paz naquelas questões que afligiam sua mente jovem.

- Entendemos. – disse Harry – E porque será que esse "beneficiário" está demorando tanto a chegar? – disse o "Eleito", já impaciente.

- Creio que seja parte da natureza desconfiada dele. – disse Minerva, deixando vazar no rosto a apreensão que por muito tempo ocultara.

A jovem grifinória detectou algo peculiar no modo como falavam daquela pessoa. Mas antes que pudesse se entregar (novamente) a esse assunto e meditar sobre ele percebeu que um ponto no meio do ar começava a emitir um brilho estranho. Imediatamente, Quim se postou ao lado de Harry enquanto este levantava a varinha; Minerva se afastou um pouco e Mione ouviu Wuldfrik dizer que era mais alguém chegando.

O ponto cresceu e o brilho que emitia se tornou negro como a noite. Daquele minúsculo buraco saíra um homem alto trajando vestes negras até os pés e, diferente de Mione e seus amigos, conseguiu materializar-se em equilíbrio, mas ainda estava de costas para os outros, que observavam atentos. Assim que os brilhos pararam, o rosto do homem voltou-se para o castelo e ele pareceu paralisado. Somente instantes depois o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz rouca de Wuldfrik:

- O último beneficiário enfim chegou! – disse aliviado – Severus Snape.

Ao que isso foi dito, o homem virou-se para olhar sete rostos pálidos. O choque que sucedeu sua vinda foi palpável: Minerva colocou uma das mãos à boca, enquanto Ron fechava os punhos. Harry precisou ser segurado por Quim e Dawlish (e somente nesse momento Hermione entendeu porque os aurores se postaram ao lado do amigo); Wuldfrik nada fez, antes parecia cada vez mais aliviado por ver aquela figura de negro postada à sua frente. Cada reação era acompanhada por rígidos olhos negros e profundos, que passava aos poucos por todos os rostos.

Hemione não fez nada para expressar o que sentia. Até porque não conhecia atitude nenhuma que expressasse sua confusão. Relembrou-se de seu pensamento anterior de que todos os que estavam ali eram da Ordem da Fênix e com a chegada de Snape seu pensamento se intensificou ainda mais. Os olhos dele pararam nos dela e por um instante a sensação de perfuração passou por seu corpo, mas esse instante durou apenas milésimos de segundos.

- ELE MATOU DUMBLEDORE! – gritou Harry.

- Sim, Harry, nós sabemos – disse uma McGonagall desamparada – Mas...

- HEY, VOCÊS SÃO AURORES! – ele rebateu – DEVIAM ESTAR DETENDO A ELE, NÃO A MIM!

Quim pareceu contrariado com a afirmação e Hermione entendeu. Foi até o amigo e colocou uma mão no ombro dele; Harry olhou-a, seus olhos verdes de um tom agressivo, e ela percebeu que se ele não estivesse sendo contido, já estaria amaldiçoando Snape.

- Harry ele não está aqui para te provocar... – ela começou.

- Ah... Sei. – disse o amigo, ainda nervoso – Mas ele não vai ficar impune, à minha frente. NÃO AGORA.

Hermione se impacientou, mas foi Dawlish quem respondeu por ela.

- Foi o diretor quem o convocou, Potter. Ele está aqui porque Albus queria que estivesse. – disse severamente – E se ele colocou você e ele num mesmo lugar, decerto sabia que alguém ia reagir dessa maneira, não? Agora respeite a memória dele e se comporte da maneira certa por alguns momentos.

Harry parou de investir, mas o olhar assassino não saiu de seu rosto. Aos poucos Dawlish e Shacklebolt soltaram-no, mas ainda assim estavam atentos. O funcionário ministerial dirigiu-se a Snape, levando consigo a nota de presença, que foi assinada rapidamente. Feito isso, um Wuldfrik animado e levemente ruborizado de início começa um discurso solene.

- Agora que todos estamos juntos... – começou ele – Iniciamos neste momento a leitura do testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

À menção do sobrenome do diretor, um vento anormal passou sobre ele e pelo canto do olho, Hermione percebeu que as vestes dos outros bruxos eram arrebatadas pelo ar revolto. A imagem de Snape parado e com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida lhe chamou a atenção. Durante a confusão em que os aurores tiveram de segurar Harry, ela também percebeu que Dawlish olhava de modo singular para o ex-professor. Pensou que este fosse dizer algo a respeito, mas até o momento não pronunciara nada, decerto na intenção de dizer que sua própria presença já foi pronunciada em demasia por Harry.

- Segundo este documento, era desejo de Albus que tudo fosse entregue e lido diante de seu túmulo. – disse o funcionário, indicando com um aceno de mão que o seguissem.

Rapidamente alcançaram o túmulo branco de Albus Dumbledore, que se distinguia no ambiente que escurecia aos poucos; vários ramos de flores jaziam ao redor deste, com suas cores vibrantes desmoronando diante da noite que descia aos poucos. Ethan Wuldfrik postou-se à frente da pequena comitiva e retirou uma caixa do bolso; apontou sua varinha para ela e esta cresceu rapidamente. Só então, ele continuou seu pequeno discurso, de modo atento:

- Cada objeto aqui dentro foi indicado por Dumbledore para uma pessoa determinada. - disse ele, consultando um pergaminho que estava em suas mãos –Vamos começar então.

Um silêncio mórbido passou por eles e outro vento sobrenatural agitou a veste de todos.

- Ronald Weasley.

O ruivo assustou-se ao ouvir o próprio nome, mas ergueu a cabeça e Wuldfrik entendeu que era ele – difícil não saber, com aquela cabeleira -, acenando e chamando-o para perto de si.

- Dumbledore lhe deixou isto... – enfiou a mão dentro da caixa e tirou de lá uma bola de cristal, entregou-a ao jovem e pegou um pergaminho, lendo-o – "Ao jovem Weasley, no futuro você compreenderá." Espero que esteja contente, sr. Weasley!

Ao contrário da animação de Ethan, Ron não estava nada contente com o presente.

- Nunca fui bom com bolas de cristal – disse ele voltando para o lugar onde estava.

A profa. McGonagall concedeu a ele um sorriso consolador, mas o homem voltara a falar...

- Harry Potter. – disse, já enfiando as duas mãos na caixa e retirando um grosso e pesado livro.

Assim que Harry aproximou-se recebeu o livro nas mãos e quase se desequilibrou. Após entregar o livro ao garoto, Ethan deu uma olhada no pergaminho.

- Dumbledore pediu para lhe dizer que "O livro tem 2.999 páginas. E que você encontrará todas as respostas a todas as perguntas que por acaso tiver".

Hermione observou com uma pontinha de inveja a herança do amigo. Ah, se pudesse ter um presente como aquele! Olhou a sua volta descompromissadamente e se assustou com o olhar que Snape dispensara a Harry: era algo tão... frio e gélido, quase assassino. O outro pareceu ter percebido que era observado e virou-se para ela também, mas ela voltou-se rapidamente a tempo de ouvir Wuldfrik chamar por Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Um relógio de ouro, com visor de cristal dotado de 100 ponteiros. – disse Ethan quando retirou o objeto de dentro da caixa – Dumbledore deixou um recado para você... "Faça bom uso!".

Quim se retirou com um sorriso distante nos lábios, olhando para o relógio que possuía o tamanho de uma laranja. A próxima pessoa a ser chamada foi McGonagall e recebeu um binóculo pequeno, mas que pelo aviso de Dumbledore ("Cuidado com o que deseja") parecia possuir um dom muito perigoso. À medida que o tempo passava, Hermione estranhava o fato dela nem de Snape terem sido chamados.

- Nicholas¹ Dawlish – disse Ethan, entregando-lhe várias peças ao mesmo tempo – Um ovo de mirra... interessante! – disse Ethan sorrindo – Um envelope selado... Deve ser alguma carta. Ele também deixou um aviso: "Lembre-se da pena".

Dawlish se afastou, as faces ruborizadas levemente. Hermione notou que ele parecia um pouco feliz. Após este se afastar, Wuldfrik olhou no relógio e pareceu um pouco exausto, a animação de anteriormente sumindo diante de sete pares de olhos que se dirigiam a eles. Vendo que algumas pessoas estavam com seus respectivos benefícios, tomou o pergaminho nas mãos, passou os olhos por ele e voltou à atividade de antes.

- A partir deste momento, entra em vigor o Momento Excepcional da leitura. – disse solenemente. – Todos que já receberam seus bens irão atuar como testemunhas deste ato. Eu, Ethan Wuldfrik, afirmo nesse instante que vocês não podem lutar contra as cláusulas deste testamento.

Hermione recebeu uma olhada furtiva de Minerva, enquanto Dawlish se remexia no local onde estava.

- O Ministério da Magia, como um todo, aprova tudo aquilo que um bruxo escreve e assina, como um último desejo. – recomeçou Ethan – E como vocês assinaram a presença, conseqüentemente assinaram o reconhecimento de cumprir com o testamento e com as cláusulas que ele lhes impõe.

Harry, que estava ao lado de Hermione, cutucou a amiga.

- O que diabos esse cara quer dizer com isso? – sussurrou.

- Não sei, Harry. – ela respondeu – Mas parece ser muito, muito sério.

Ron, que estava do outro lado de Harry disse: - Não estou gostando do tom dele... E estou com um pressentimento ruim...

- Eu também, Ron. – Mione respondeu. Muito mais do que pressentimento, ela estava com _medo_ e não sabia de quê.

- Vendo agora que foram avisados disso, chamo à frente... – fez uma pausa, consultando novamente o maldito pergaminho – Hermione Granger e Severus Snape.

(continua)

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

¹ Nicholas: procurei em todos os lugares... nos livros, nos sites, em tudo. Até que o Potterpedia me deu a seguinte conclusão "nunca soubemos o primeiro nome de Dawlish". Então, só me resta inventar, né?

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3: O Ovo de Mirra

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: O Ovo de Mirra (ou A Evidência)**

Louco, louco, louco! Ajuizado!

Snape amaldiçoava Dumbledore até onde não poder mais. Sabia desde o início que aquela carta era uma chave de portal, mas... Ser incluído no testamento? Ele? O próprio _assassino_ de Albus? Não... Isso era demais para a própria paciência, que andava limitadíssima nas últimas semanas. Será que o "grande Dumbledore" previra seu estado de ânimo também? Impossível.

Agora, ali estava ele, diante de Hogwarts. O mesmo lugar que alguns meses antes o diretor dissera que seria o ponto de encontro de muitas almas e ali, diante daquelas pessoas, com certeza todas que o odiavam, percebia que _sim_, que o velho armara tudo da forma mais perfeccionista e legalizada para que ele voltasse à Hogwarts. "Para que eu não me perdesse novamente". Algum ponto de sua mente equiparava tal momento à velha expressão do filho perdido.

E os "benefícios"? Cada um mais mágico que o outro... Nenhum lhe chamara a atenção, com exceção talvez do ovo de mirra, que Dawlish recebera. Às vezes o diretor quisera recompensar o auror pelas inúmeras azarações que enviara para confundi-lo nas épocas em que o seguiu ou – e isso ele custava admitir – por um motivo que ainda iria permanecer um mistério.

Mas que raios Dumbledore planejara para ele?

Mal pensou isso e Wuldfrik chamou e a Granger para postarem-se à frente. Se o velho realmente planejara tudo aquilo como forma de mostrá-lo que não deveria se afastar da Luz, mesmo que todos estivessem contra ele, porque raios a Granger estaria sendo chamada também?

* * *

Um pergaminho flutuou diante de cada pessoa, fazendo delas testemunha do ato que viria a seguir. Cada um assinou, com exceção dos dois que estavam postados adiante. Após alguns segundos de rápido silêncio, Wuldfrik continuou.

- Tenho em minhas mãos uma carta redigida à punho pelo próprio Albus Dumbledore. – disse ele com o cenho franzido – Segundo uma cláusula do Ministério, os Momentos Excepcionais só são autorizados com esta carta e, ao que eu vejo, Dumbledore era muito precavido... Vamos lá então.

O bruxo tirou uns óculos de aros finos de dentro da capa e colocou no rosto, focalizando o pergaminho.

_Olá, gentis senhores e senhoras,_

_Creio que estarei certo em dizer que a maioria de vocês não está entendendo o porquê de estarem aqui e também o porquê de tanta demora. Tudo a seu tempo. Reuni todos vocês, uma parcela da Ordem da Fênix, neste local para que alguns fatos fossem esclarecidos e outros, devo dizer, permanecessem em mistério._

_Tenho certeza de que Harry precisou ser contido. E não deixo de dar razão a ele. Mas por ora, ele deverá refrear seus impulsos, pois o futuro não é como uma bola-de-cristal qualquer. Hoje ele se rebela, mas amanhã terá de se conformar com o rumo que várias histórias tomam. Inclusive a dele. _

_Pedi em meu testamento que fizessem um momento Excepcional para que eu pudesse ter um certo controle sobre o que seria do futuro após minha morte. E aqui estamos. Consegui enfim unir os nomes Snape e Granger num mesmo propósito, além do de derrotar o Mal. Por um bem maior._

Diante dessa citação, Hermione sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta, mas permaneceu em pé e equilibrada. Percebeu que Snape estava branco como cera, muito mais do que de costume. Ouviu Minerva soltar um "oh" atrás de si, mas Wuldfrik continuava sua leitura.

_Por isso, antes que alguém diga que Severus é um Comensal, devo dizê-lo que ele trabalha há anos ao nosso lado. Tudo que ele fez foi sob meu conselho..._

- Mentira... – disse Harry de onde estava – Ele matou Dumbledore! Como ele pode dizer uma coisa dessa?

Mas Wuldfrik continuava a leitura, não se importando com os comentários que surgiam durante a leitura.

_...a realização de minha morte também foi feita sob ordens minhas. Alguns irão dizer que ele poderia ter se negado a fazê-lo; mas não havia opções. Não lhe dei opções. Ele deveria me matar. E só. Severus pensa que o acordo foi feito só entre nós, mas havia uma outra testemunha, que está entre vocês._

_Hoje aqui estamos, melhor dizendo, vocês estão. _

_E esta testemunha será apresentada diante de vocês. O que eu quero? Simples..._

_Severus e Hermione estão noivos..._

- O quê? – a voz de Hermione soou.

- Isso só pode ser loucura. – Snape disse, sussurrando mais para si do que para qualquer pessoa ouvir, mas Mione escutou.

_E eles têm um prazo de cinco dias para se conhecerem antes do casamentos deles._

- HÃ? – ouviu-se um pouco atrás; era Ron Weasley que estava mais pálido que a lua alta no céu – Sério? Ele... Hã, d-digo, Dumbledore está fa-falando sério? – perguntou, a voz falhando.

_Casamento este que já está marcado e autorizado pelo Ministério da Magia. E antes que alguém pergunte, eu respondo... Não, depois deste documento ser autorizado e das provas que serão apresentadas diante de Ethan, Severus não será mais caçado. Mas também não escapará de um interrogatório. _

_Entrego esta missão a vocês. _

_Boa sorte e felicidade a todos,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Olhando para Snape, Hermione percebeu que não era a única que estava chocada.

* * *

Severus Snape olhava aquela palhaçada toda, se perguntando ao mesmo tempo se já tinha tido algum pesadelo semelhante.

'Talvez", sua mente lhe respondeu. Há alguns meses atrás achou que Dumbledore era louco, mas agora sua opinião mudara completamente. Ele era _demente_. Só podia! Não haveria outra explicação! Aquela obsessão por chás e doces, bebidas diversas e caramelos, era apenas uma forma dele externar sua loucura... E o modo como lia a mente dos outros... Dava a impressão de que a própria pessoa deixara a verdade escapar por acidente.

"Deixe de ser tolo, Severus" – ouviu a voz interior novamente – "Você não pode criticar tanto um homem que foi praticamente seu pai durante anos".

Casamento!

Detestava se prender aos outros. Estava preso ao Lord das Trevas por conta de seus anseios, seus desejos de compreender as Artes Obscuras de uma forma trivial. Após isso ficou preso a Dumbledore... que ao contrário de seu Lord, o induzia a Luz manipulando todas as escolhas que ele fizeram há anos atrás. E agora... Sem ter desejo nenhum circulando por suas veias, estava preso a um casamento!

Instante Excepcional, que de excepcional não tinha nada – muito ao contrário: só mostrava a ele que Dumbledore estava mais vivo que nunca, não em corpo, mas em suas decisões. O diretor arranjara uma maneira de fazer com que todas as palavras, as promessas que não foram cumpridas, se cumprissem agora, naquele momento. E isso o irritava. Irritava porque sempre gostou de cuidar de seu próprio destino, mesmo que estivesse suscetível a mudanças.

E que raios de testemunha era essa que sabia de todo o plano de Dumbledore? Ele achava impossível haver alguém... Ah, nada era impossível para Albus, apenas impraticável. E ainda havia a Granger. A Granger que nada tinha a ver com o trato entre ele e Dumbledore. Porque ele a colocou no meio da história?

Após a balbúrdia inicial que compreendeu a conferência da legalidade da carta – feita por McGonagall e Potter -, todos se aquietaram e postaram-se num silêncio mortal. Ele entendia; era porque a queridinha da Ordem fora "vítima" de uma falcatrua de Dumbledore. Ponto negativo: ninguém enxergava que ele também estava sendo forçado àquilo. Ponto positivo: pelo menos agora eles estavam vendo o quão manipulador e restritivo era Albus Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore fala de uma prova que deve ser apresentada aos presentes por você, Dawlish. – disse Wuldfrik confuso – Ele pediu que você falasse toda verdade.

Dawlish não hesitou e tampouco fez cara feia. Direcionou-se à frente e lá, disse em alto e bom som:

- Até o início do ano passado a segunda guerra era apenas uma idéia vaga e muitos bruxos pensaram que ela não viria a acontecer. – começou – Mas não eram estes os boatos que eu ouvia das fontes que sempre me foram confiados... Procurei Dumbledore para que ele pudesse me provar a versão dele e só então fiquei sabendo da verdade. Desde aquele momento trabalho para a Ordem e faço os meus trabalhos secretamente, de maneira tal que nenhum integrante jamais ficou sabendo das minhas participações.

Outro vento rondou as oito cabeças, agitando suas vestes e também suas mentes. Snape compreendeu o que Dawlish dizia... Mas ainda estava achando impossível que ele fosse testemunha a seu próprio favor.

- Há alguns meses porém, o diretor me pôs a par de um plano... – Dawlish hesitou nesse momento – Um plano muito, mas muito descabido, mas ainda assim era um plano. Disse-me que Severus Snape fora vítima de um teste quando pediram que ele fizesse o Voto Perpétuo e que ele precisou pensar rapidamente para aceitar. Fato é que Snape passou, mas precisou levar as conseqüências de seu ato até o último instante. Albus, porém, disse-me o que ele pretendia fazer... E... Bem, o resto vocês já sabem.

Snape ouviu Granger fungar ao seu lado, mas viu que ela não chorava.

- Dumbledore foi morto por sua própria vontade. – disse ele, olhando para Potter – Por mais que alguém pense que ele poderia se defender, ele não poderia pelo fato de não ser o que ele queria.

Snape viu pelo canto dos olhos a reação de Potter. O rapaz estava rubro, parecia resignado. Simples: o que Dawlish dizia era a tática por trás da ação; Potter precisava aprender que havia muito mais por trás dos atos do que simplesmente impulso. Dumbledore tentara ensinar isso a ele, mas o jovem rapaz puxara o gênio instintivo do pai metido e enxerido.

- Não acredito em uma só palavra do que você falou, Dawlish. – Potter disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu acredito – Minerva falou, o som de sua voz rebaixado por um novo vento que varreu de vez as folhas secas do gramado – Acredito porque também sabia... Por alto, mas sabia. Só não acreditava que fosse possível que Albus arquitetasse tudo.

- Você tem como provar? – Hermione perguntou, fazendo sua voz soar pela primeira vez após um longo tempo – Não que... Que eu não acredite; mas se tiver como provar...

Dawlish sorriu de forma cúmplice. Enfiou a mão no bolso interno da capa e tirou de lá o envelope que ainda há pouco lhe fora entregue pelas mão de Ethan Wuldfrik. Rompeu o selo que a encerrava e puxou a aba, tirando de dentro dela uma longa pena avermelhada, cuja beleza era apreciada por qualquer um que já esteve no escritório de Dumbledore. A ponta da cauda da fênix. No mesmo momento, o auror retirou de dentro de seu bolso um ovo de coloração indefinível, mas ainda assim, belo.

- Dumbledore me disse que uma pena de Fawkes iria ser o bastante para fazê-los acreditar em minhas palavras. – disse ele, olhando todos – Mas assim como eu, ele também cria que isso não era o bastante.

E mirando a varinha a um monte de folhagens que havia pouco adiante, ele gritou _Incêndio_ e uma pequena fogueira foi formada. Aproximando-se dela, Dawlish atirou o ovo de mirra e a pena juntos. O fogo, que antes era apenas uma tocha, acendeu-se de tal maneira que assustou a todos, como numa explosão, e consumiu o ovo e a pena avermelhada. "Que pena", Snape pensou de onde estava, "era um belo souvenir".

- Nicholas! – gritou McGonagall, horrorizada – O que você fez?

Ela parecia desconsolada. Ron e Harry observavam a "fogueira", que emitia fachos de luz incandescentes nos mais variados tons de vermelho e dourado. A fogo aumentava, e ele precisaram dar vários passos para trás a fim de escapar do calor infernal. Somente Dawlish permanecia com o semblante contente e curioso, como se esperasse uma surpresa. Hermione observava a cena, com olhos assustados, ma1 podendo acreditar no que via.

- Olhem! – ela apontou para a fogueira – Você consegue ver? – ela perguntou olhando para Snape

- Sim. – Snape falou, olhando mais atentamente, para confirmar se o movimento era verdadeiro.

Um par de asas se abriu no centro da fogueira e um canto suave, lento e contínuo foi ouvido. Então Snape entendeu o sentido de tudo aquilo. Entendeu os planos de Albus. Compreendeu o porque daquele momento, o porque de estarem _ali_, em Hogwarts. Mais do que isso: somente ali, seis meses depois de matar Albus Dumbledore, compreendeu que por trás da imagem do ancião manipulador, havia um gênio. Um gênio que estava disposto a dar uma fênix para quem pudesse provar a inocência de Severus Snape.

* * *

A ave abriu as asas no meio do fogo e cantou. Seu canto sereno e prolongado, o primeiro canto entoado nesta nova vida, instrumentado como o choro de um bebê quando nasce. O canto durou um instante e perdurou até o momento em que a ave, em chamas, levantou vôo, a fogueira apagando-se imediatamente, como se seu alimento tivesse cessado. A fênix flamenjante cortou o céu negro, seu vôo sublime e seu canto alto fazendo acrobacias, numa ginástica intensa.

Hermione olhou para o céu. Que noite!

Num só dia vira o bumbum de Fred Weasley, fora transportada juntamente com os amigos para os jardins de Hogwarts, descobrira que seu nome estava no meio dos herdeiros de Dumbledore e, como se isso fosse muito, estava noiva de Severus Snape. Até aí, comportara-se como uma legítima moça educada. Mas em breve o leão dentro de si iria rugir... Mas o eco do seu leão fora calado ao ver a fênix nascer. Quantas pessoas podiam dizer que viram uma fênix nascer do nada? Quantas?

E ela até trocou uma palavrinha com Snape, de tão encantada que ficou.

O fogo sob a fênix cessara, mas a plumagem vermelha e dourada que a recobria dava a impressão de que ela era feita de brasas. Num delicado vôo rasante, ela desceu e pousou perto de seu dono, Dawlish, piando mansamente.

- Bem... – disse ele, num tom estranhamente humilde, acariciando seu animal – Essas são as provas que Dumbledore pediu que lhes apresentasse...

Todos pareceram satisfeitos. Até Harry, que embora nunca tivesse confiado em Snape, aceitou a prova. Hermione olhou para o ex-professor. O rosto dele estava tenso, revertido em seus pensamentos.

- Vamos dar prosseguimento a leitura. – declarou Wuldfrik – O casamento se efetuará daqui a cinco dias, no dia 1º de Agosto às 15 horas, neste mesmo local...

- Peraí um minuto! – Harry disse – Mione? Você vai aceitar isso?

Hermione olhou para o amigo. Harry precisava limpar os ouvidos de vez em quando. Ele com certeza não prestara atenção a palavra alguma de Wuldfrik, principalmente a parte em que dizia que assinando a presença, o indivíduo tornava-se consciente de ter de seguir todas as cláusulas do testamento. Normal, ele nunca fora fã das regras; além do mais Harry também assinara como testemunha de seu próprio noivado! Diante do pensamento, Hermione não pôde evitar um toque de amargura.

- Não podemos fazer nada, Harry... – ela começou.

- Pode sim! – o moreno confirmou, insistente – Pode sim! Negue! Não pode se casar obrigada!

- Nada disso, Harry. – ela falou séria.

- Vai nos dizer que isso não é ser obrigada?! – Ron falou de cara amarrada.

- Ah, pelos céus, coloquem a mão na consciência! – ela explodiu – Vocês só enxergam o nosso lado? Não vêem que o Prof. Snape também está fazendo isso contra a vontade dele?

- É, né? – Ron rebateu – Mas ele não reclamou quando foi obrigad-

Mas Snape interrompeu, tom áspero:

- Seja lá o que você queira dizer com isso, Weasley, é melhor parar. – e fazendo uma pausa – Caso você tenha colocado seu cérebro para lavar hoje, vou falar de modo que você entenda... Bem devagar...

Ron ficou vermelho.

- O... Pedido... Excepcional... É... Quase... Uma... Ordem. – disse ele, devagar como prometera – Não... Adianta... Batermos... Os... Pés... Feito... Bebês... Chorões. – continuou, Ron ficando cada vez mais vermelho e cabisbaixo – Se... Desobedecermos... Iremos... Para... Azkaban.

- Não é possível que nenhum de vocês entendeu isso. – disse a Profa. McGonagall de seu lugar, em tom reprovador. – Se houvesse realmente algo a fazer eu teria sido a primeira, desde quando Albus me contou que as cláusulas do testamento foram aprovadas.

Um outro silêncio foi feito, diante da recente notícia.

- Bem... – Wuldfrik, sem graça, tentou continuar – Agora que foi explicado em palavras claras a intenção dos planos de Albus, vamos dar prosseguimento ao que eu estava falando. – com uma leve pausa, Ethan continuou – Vocês receberão uma casa em... – olhou novamente o pergaminho – Bem, Dumbledore não diz aonde fica. Mas diz que lá haverá tudo que precisam.

E tudo que havia de importante a dizer, foi dito. Assinaram um termo de ciência e uma chave-de-portal foi entregue a Snape para que levasse Hermione consigo. Segundo um trecho da carta, que eles tiveram a chance de reler, o "prazo de cinco dias para se conhecerem" deveria ser cumprido dentro da casa que receberam. Os "noivos" estavam pouco dispostos a cumprir o contrato. Mas Hermione ficou surpresa ao saber que se não cumprisse iria ser presa... Assuntos complicados estes.

Despediu-se rapidamente de seus amigos e sua ex-professora e cumprimentou Rougie, a fênix de Dawlish. Logo após foi para o lado de Snape, onde, tocando o tinteiro sentiu-se novamente invadida pela sensação de estar em dois locais ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Snape olhava para Hermione Granger, sua aluna segundo as relações em Hogwarts; sua noiva segundo o testamento de Albus. Não... Não conseguia imaginar como permitira a si mesmo deixar-se levar pelas promessas feitas ao falecido diretor. E pior ainda: como se deixara manipular por elas!

Jamais em sua vida iria amar aquela mulher. Ela havia acabado de sair da adolescência! Dumbledore era louco! Era um gênio por conduzir uma guerra durante anos e ao mesmo tempo um insensato por tratar a vida dos outros como se fosse a sua própria.

O casamento seria em breve e ele teria pouco tempo para conhecer sua noiva. Tempo esse que seria passado entre quatro paredes. Pelo menos Granger era inteligente. Olhando para a "noiva" enquanto ela conversava com os amigos, pensou consigo que, afinal, esse novo destino traçado por Dumbledore até que valia a pena...

**(continua)**

* * *

**Ovo de Mirra:** dizem que é ovo feito com as cinzas do "pai" da fênix... Ela carrega o ovo até um monte no Egito, onde ele resplandece... Mas cometi um deslize aqui... Um deslize para o bem: a fênix constrói o ovo e o deixa muito pesado, pesado até mesmo para si própria. O ovo "aqui" não é tanto, senão não teria essa comprovação. Mas encontrei uma lenda que diz que um rei ganhou um ovo e acidentalmente deixou-o cair numa fogueira, fazendo com que a fênix nascesse (ou chocasse, sei lá).

* * *

**_Epa!!! Demorou mas saiu!!!_**

_**Snake: **__Mestre!!!! Hahaha... Novalgina... _

_**Trisk-chan:**__ você tem sorte!!! Coloca uma review e eu, por acaso, to com o capítulo pronto!!!_

_**Dinha Prince:**__ hahahaah!!! É porque a-m-o suas histórias... Porém, na época eu não tinha conta aqui... Ah, eu te avisei lá no orkut que o caps saiu... Bjos _

_**Miss Vile:**_ _oh, flor.. não tinha esta intenção... eu tava digitando o capitulo. Obrigada, você é um amor! bjokas_


	4. Capítulo 4: Casa Precisa

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Beta reader**: nathsnape

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

**ERRATA:** no Cap. 3, deixei a seguinte frase: _"Mais do que isso: somente ali, seis meses depois de matar Albus Dumbledore..."_. Corrigi-a porque está errada (falta que fazia uma beta).

O correto é: _"Mais do que isso: somente ali, seis meses depois de __**concordar em**__ matar Albus Dumbledore..."_.

* * *

"**Da propriedade — como se alguém **

**apto a possuir coisas não pudesse **

**entrar na posse delas à vontade **

**e incorporá-las, a ele ou a ela (...)"**

**Walt Whitman – Trecho do poema "Pensamentos"**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Casa Precisa**

A lua crescia no alto do firmamento, tomado pela escuridão que excedia alguns pontos brilhantes. Um homem e uma jovem mulher observavam o cenário selvagem de um bosque sombrio que se prolongava até onde suas vistas conseguiam alcançar; levavam as varinhas erguidas, iluminando até onde esta se fazia eficaz. Hermione fez menção de ir à frente, mas Snape estendeu um braço, impedindo-a e nem precisou dizer uma palavra.

Ele esgueirou-se, com passos decididos, caminhou mais à frente, parando bruscamente logo em seguida. Hermione estava justamente atrás dele e quase esbarrou no ex-professor. Mas só então percebeu o porquê ele estacara de repente: um casebre acabara de surgir ali, no meio dos arvoredos; "Casebre que é mais planta do que casa", pensou a jovem Granger. O aspecto desolado que ele emitia fazia com que um instinto de fuga tomasse conta da moça, mas seu corpo estava preso ao chão.

- Venha, Granger. – disse Snape firmemente.

Por um instante ela ainda duvidou que aquele lugar fosse a casa que herdou de Dumbledore. A maneira como as árvores balançavam ante o vento, como a casa sustentava-se medonhamente sob pilastras finas e frágeis, principalmente suas paredes rústicas de lenha, tomadas pelo limo. Adentraram a porta – duas tábuas penduradas que custaram a abrir – e o interior estava tomado pelo negrume. Assim que passaram pelo limiar, ela fechou-se atrás deles fazendo um barulho que reverberou por todo o recinto encoberto pelas sombras.

Ouviu Snape praguejar, ato que para ela era uma novidade. Sempre o achara muito rígido e austero, mas percebia que a situação que lhe fora imposta também estava acabando com o controle que ele apresentava até ali. Seu parecer foi cortado por um "splatch" suave. Ao olhar para a origem do som, Hermione percebeu que uma tocha acendeu-se pouco mais a frente. Outros "splatchs" sucederam-se e iluminaram o recinto onde estavam e um outro além.

Olhando ao redor, abismados – ao menos Hermione confessou intimamente seu deslumbramento –, viram um amplo saguão de entrada portado de móveis luxuosos e paredes bem iluminadas que se comunicava com um corredor comprido onde podiam-se ver apenas, àquela posição, três portas distintas: duas à direta e uma a esquerda. Percebendo que não seria necessário mais o uso da varinha, ela abaixou-a, mas Snape manteve a dele levantada e, antes de prosseguir, deu uma olhada rápida para ela que estava postada ao seu lado.

Prosseguiram até o início do corredor e Hermione sentiu algo no ambiente, algo que vinha das paredes... Snape percebeu e parou novamente.

- Mas que raios... – começou ele dizendo, e antes que terminasse uma porta se materializava à frente deles e abriu, sem que ninguém a acionasse.

Um cômodo amplo e arejado apareceu lá dentro e eles entraram; o quarto aconchegante e bem mobiliado deixou Hermione encantada, mas ela nada falou, apenas olhou para Snape, que trazia no rosto uma expressão mordaz.

- Entendi o que Dumbledore quis dizer com "Vocês terão tudo que precisam". – falou de modo perspicaz.

- É um belo local... – ela falou, murmurando – Disfarçado... O senhor sabe em que condado nós estamos?

Snape estava olhando para algum lugar além da lareira. Ela olhou também e não viu nada demais: apenas um quadro acima de uma lareira cujas chamas lançavam sombras bruxuleantes sobre o tapete em tons escuros. O quadro mostrava os brilhos pálidos de uma campina ao entardecer.

- Somente suponho – exprimiu polidamente – Vou deixá-la a sós.

Antes mesmo que Hermione pudesse processar o diálogo monótono que trocaram ali, Snape deu meia volta, a capa farfalhando levemente atrás de si, ganhando o corredor como se deslizasse. Quando chegou ao limiar, sustentou um olhar direto para Hermione, e cerrou-a, fazendo com que os fachos de luz que provinham do corredor cessassem. Ela ainda permaneceu estática por alguns momentos, mas só depois saiu de sua posição, para observar uma parcela da sua nova casa com mais atenção.

* * *

A casa estava desprotegida. Isso era fato.

Um Severus Snape muito concentrado caminhava pelo longo corredor, analisando todos os detalhes que lhe estava à vista – das paredes amarelo-pálidas até os archotes, feitos em bronze. Uma energia tênue emanava de cada centímetro, fazendo portas e mais archotes irem surgindo – ou desaparecendo – no misterioso corredor. Em algum lugar dentro de si, uma sensação serpenteante exultava diante da confirmação do fato de que seus pensamentos estavam sendo materializados.

Com a varinha levemente levantada, Snape percorria o corredor, seus olhos negros suavizando-se diante das vibrações que chegavam até ele.

"É uma boa casa", pensava, "Mas está desprotegida."

Por que raios Dumbledore lhe dera uma casa desprotegida? Custou admitir para si mesmo, por mais que fosse contra as coisas doadas a essa maneira, mas gostou do "presente". Só que, como um bom sonserino, não deveria se esquecer das obrigações que agora envolviam o seu nome. Ele estava noivo de Hermione Granger e, se entendera bem, parcialmente inocentado.

À medida que pensava, Snape lançava encantamentos para o teto. Voltou uma vez ao saguão de entrada e protegeu a porta, fazendo com que ela reconhecesse aos donos e às pessoas que gerassem sentimentos seguros a estes. Quando terminou no saguão de entrada, voltou ao corredor para observá-lo melhor e ao passar pela porta de Granger, os pensamentos anteriores voltaram a ocupar sua mente.

Em toda a sua vida, compreendera que ninguém é totalmente inocentado; o caso Black era um exemplo disso. Dumbledore era conhecido por todos como o homem que criava uma fênix, pois tinha uma ligação mental ínfima com esta. Mas o fato de uma ter nascido no exato instante que começara a contar as vezes que Potter o chamara de assassino, fez com que esta se tornasse uma prova indiscutível. Vira que o garoto tivera de engolir a própria impetuosidade – e ele que pensava que este dia ia demorar a chegar!

Com relação a si próprio, ele se considerava culpado. Não adiantava explicar por isto mais aquilo que fora tudo forjado; ele se lembrava dos planos, claro. O que o fazia sentir-se responsabilizado pela morte do diretor e amigo era o fato de – agora, a esse momento – estar com uma vontade crescente de tirar satisfações com Albus sobre o gracejo cometido em colocar a ele e a Granger debaixo de um mesmo teto. _Noivos_.

Meneou a cabeça, disposto a livrar-se daqueles pensamentos. Queria sua própria cama. Estava exausto. Perceber que Albus, mesmo dentro de uma cova, ainda estava disposto a atuar nos bastidores da guerra fora esgotante. Ademais, ainda não assimilara direito que daí a cinco dias iria trocar alianças com a Sabe-Tudo grifinória...

Ao pensar no próprio quarto, uma das portas já materializadas se abriu, sem que ele a acionasse. Gostara da casa e, pelo que percebera, ela parecia ser maior do que sequer imaginava... Entrando no quarto, a visão de uma cama ampla, assim como a da noiva, deu-lhe uma sensação de conforto. Fechou a porta e desabotoou a capa. No dia seguinte iria confirmar a informação, veria se realmente não seria mais "caçado" – o que em parte duvidava.

O mundo perdera um dos maiores bruxos que possuíra e em tempos tão difíceis como este isso era algo essencial. Ninguém em sã consciência iria aceitar uma carta de Dumbledore dizendo que fora forjado. Com certeza Scrimgeour manipularia a história como sempre viera fazendo, de forma a deixar a população mais calma, menos revoltada. Ele próprio entendia, mas precisava conferir este detalhe o mais rápido possível.

- Quantas pessoas sabem disso? – perguntou ele baixinho, olhando o dossel de cabeceira da sua cama.

Sim, pois só agora passara por sua cabeça que o Lord das Trevas poderia vir a saber do casamento através de algum servo infiltrado no Ministério. E se viesse a saber, iria querer a noiva dele como refém para atrair Potter... Será que havia uma falha no plano de Dumbledore?

* * *

- MINHA MIONE?! – a voz de Hagrid repercutiu no escritório, fazendo com que alguns personagens nos quadros tapassem os ouvidos – A MINHA MIONEZINHA?!

Ao ver Dawlish reforçar a segurança dos portões pela manhã, o meio-gigante fora questioná-lo se a bola de fogo que caiu do céu provocara algum incêndio; o auror, sabendo que Rubeus pertencia à Ordem, contara todo o ocorrido – desde o aparecimento dos bruxos até o noivado de Hermione e Snape segundo o testamento de Dumbledore. Hagrid ficou desesperado.

Ouvir que Dumbledore arquitetou a própria morte fora até fácil e Rubeus não precisaria de cartas ou de ver lindas fênix nascerem para crer na veracidade da informação. Saber que Snape – um homem inteligente, rigoroso e, principalmente, possuidor da confiança de Albus – tivera a infelicidade de ser escolhido para a execução do ato é que fora mais penoso... Mas ainda assim acreditou, pois nem mesmo ele desobedeceria a uma ordem direta do falecido diretor, por mais absurda que lhe parecesse.

Porém...

Saber que Hermione, sua linda amiguinha, aquela que lhe consolara em momentos turbulentos – como na época em que Bicuço fora condenado à morte ou quando ele trouxera Grawp e o deixara sob os cuidados do trio. Mione - quase uma filha para ele! – iria se casar com aquele _homem_! Não!

_Não! Não! Não!_

Deixou Dawlish falando sozinho e rumou para o castelo; sabia muito bem onde encontrar a Profa. McGonagall. Transpassou incontáveis fantasmas no caminho, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de ouvir os resmungos destes e só se deu conta de que já estava no escritório quando, cego de tanta raiva, ouvira um "olá" calmo de um dos quadros – mas tampouco prestara atenção para saber de quem que era.

Agora, à sua frente, Minerva olhava para ele de forma grave.

- Rubeus, não adianta você ficar dessa forma – ela falou, seus lábios desenhando-se numa fina linha em seu rosto – Todos estamos chocados...

Hagrid não pensava dessa forma! Procurou o rosto de Dumbledore em um dos quadros e encontrou-o. O diretor trazia no rosto a costumeira expressão serena, mas seus olhos continuavam perspicazes como quando trazia em vida. O meio-gigante sentiu-se profundamente envergonhado: enfim, após expor toda a sua ira ele conseguiu identificar a voz que o cumprimentara quando invadira o escritório da diretora de Hogwarts. E somente nesse momento em que caía em si, é que surgia em sua mente a vaga idéia de que tivesse atrapalhado a conversa dos dois.

- Bom dia, professor Dumbledore. – disse Hagrid.

- Bom dia novamente, Rubeus. – Dumbledore disse sério – Vejo que você está muito... irritado.

Hagrid hesitou um pouco antes de responder. Se falasse o que realmente ia dentro de sua mente, iria acabar insultando o homem que sempre admirara.

- É... Digo, sim. Estou! – "Rude demais", pensou o grandalhão para si mesmo – Desculpe, professor... É que acabei de saber que Hermione... Tão novinha, já vai se casar!!! Nem completou os estudos ainda... E o senhor disse que eles devem se casar... – Hagrid torcia as pontas da blusa e choramingava.

- Acalme-se, Rubeus. – o diretor disse de seu quadro – Dessa forma você me ofende, como se dissesse que eu não sei o que faço.

As palavras de Albus surtiram efeito rapidamente: o homenzarrão aproximou-se tentando consertar suas palavras.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, diretor! – Hagrid aproximou-se da parede – É só q-que Mionezinha é n-novinha e o Snape...

O diretor ergueu uma mão e o meio-gigante se calou.

- _Professor_ Snape, Hagrid, mesmo que ele não vá atuar aqui mais... Ao menos por enquanto. – disse Dumbledore sério. – Eu sei o que eu fiz. E era exatamente sobre isso que eu falava com Minerva antes que você entrasse. – ele fez uma pausa solene – Eu não quero que a Ordem _jamais_ julgue Severus pelo que ele fez. Eu precisei analisar a situação sob vários ângulos para evitar a maioria das nossas perdas. A guerra iria tomar um rumo triste e deixaria uma cicatriz dentro de cada um.

Hagrid franziu o cenho, mas mesmo assim conseguiu entender o que o diretor dissera.

Minerva, em seu canto, observava o desenrolar da fala de Albus e sabia que o diretor tinha um modo peculiar de presumir o futuro, mas nos dois últimos semestres ela percebera que ele perdera um pouco de seu "dom", tornando-se um pouco disperso em relação ao que era anteriormente. Quando soubera que Snape levara a cabo o plano de Albus ela ficou chocada; não pelo ato em si, mas por saber que seu amigo há longa data resolvera _sim_ levar todos os seus planos a sério. O choque de perder o amigo somou-se ao choque de ver Potter, na Ala Hospitalar, falar de forma sombria sobre o ocorrido.

Mas a partir desse momento os tempos eram outros. Desde o falecimento de Dumbledore uma nova fase na guerra começara... Agora os vivos precisavam lidar com as conseqüências das decisões dos mortos. E pior de tudo: vivê-las.

* * *

Hermione acordou com um leve barulho de sininhos.

Olhou para o relógio sob a lareira: sete horas da manhã; a mesma hora que desejara acordar antes de pegar no sono. Precisava conversar com Snape e se perguntou se ele já estaria acordado. Levantando-se com dificuldade da confortável cama, Hermione dirigiu-se até a poltrona que se encontrava perto da lareira, onde deixara suas roupas na noite anterior.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrá-las limpas e com um cheiro característico de jasmins, as quais adorava. Olhando de um lado para o outro, procurando presença humana de ou de qualquer outra espécie, retirou a camisola que vestia. Na noite anterior, enquanto investigava o quarto descobrira outra coisa: todas as roupas no closet eram de seu tamanho, incluindo trouxas e bruxas.

- Será que existe mais alguém nessa casa? – perguntou, mas como sempre ninguém respondeu.

A grifinória sentiu-se constrangida. Entrou no toalete, fazendo sua higiene matinal; após trocar-se saiu do quarto e ganhou o corredor, que àquela altura só possuía uma porta: a de seu próprio quarto. Caminhando pelo corredor, perguntou-se se Snape estaria na cozinha. Uma porta dupla de madeira trabalhada apareceu à frente e assim que ela cruzou o limiar, viu a mesa posta. Mas nem sinal do noivo.

Snape não estava em casa.

Hermione então dedicou-se às tarefas que mais gostava: procurar uma biblioteca e assim que saiu da cozinha as portas fecharam-se levemente, fazendo surgir do outro lado uma outra porta, com entalhes em ouro. Ficou encantada e acabou parando no meio do corredor, fazendo com que esta abrisse sozinha. Somente agora, depois de desfrutar de parcialmente de seu lar e relembrando-se da fala de Snape na noite anterior é que ela entendera que a casa materializava os pensamentos e necessidades de seus donos.

Mas por que então quando a casa mostrara o quarto dela ele ficou estupefato? Era só isso que a deixava curiosa... Será que ele a queria distante? Será que o casamento deles seria assim? Um diálogo de trinta segundos diário, quando o visse?!

Assim que entrou na biblioteca, não conseguiu evitar um "Oh!" de satisfação. Várias estantes estavam às paredes, juntamente com um conjunto de mobílias clássicas que formavam um sofá e uma mesinha de centro, perfeitas para um chá da tarde. Uma mesa de escritório em carvalho negro estava postada, majestosa, em frente à janela larga, onde os vitrais mágicos exibiam um campo aberto exatamente igual ao do quadro pintado em seu quarto; um tapete em tons verde e negro cobria todo o chão, abafando os ruídos de seus passos. Não podendo se conter, Hermione se dirigiu às prateleiras.

Sabia que encontraria diversos títulos bruxos. Mas não sabia que encontraria uma variedade tão grande de livros trouxas... Filósofos, pensadores, ficcionistas, romancistas. Seu olhar foi atraído para duas grandes estantes, das sete que faziam parte do local. Um grosso livro de capa preta com título dourado rendeu-lhe um bom sorriso: "As Mil e Uma Noites"; lembrava-se de, ainda pequenina, ter assistido ao filme na televisão. Olhando para outra prateleira mais acima, o nome "E. E. Cummings", "Neruda", "Whitman" lhe suscitaram os livros de seus próprios pais. Mas não os abriu.

Deu três passos para trás, e olhou os outros livros. Livros do mundo a que pertencia _agora_.

"Artes das Trevas e suas origens", foi o título do primeiro em que pousou os olhos; o que estava ao lado parecia mais perigoso "Azare o inimigo ou morra tentando". Quem escolhera aqueles livros para a biblioteca da _sua_ casa? Infelizmente, por mais que ela reprovasse livros daquele tipo, ela os leria. Mas pessoas com a cabeça de Harry, por exemplo, não teriam força de resistir à curiosidade; vide exemplo do livro de Snape, no ano anterior... Se o "Príncipe Mestiço" escrevesse para Harry cair num buraco e gritar _Levicorpus_ em seu próprio corpo, ela tinha certeza que o amigo faria.

Apesar de Harry ser seu amigo, ela precisava ser um pouco maçante com ele às vezes. E vendo alguns dos livros dispostos à estante, percebia que poucas pessoas teriam personalidade o bastante para lê-los e não se deixarem levar pela leitura.

Escolheu um livro chamado "Poções para o dia-a-dia", e leu-o por várias horas. Somente muito tempo depois é que se deu conta de que Snape não chegara. Lançara um feitiço à porta para deixá-la aberta e nem mesmo assim ouvira barulho algum. Estava começando a ficar nervosa, pois nem mesmo um bilhete ele deixara! Mas compreendia o lado dele... nunca fizera isso na vida. "Avisar" que saíra, a que horas chegaria, isso com certeza nunca fez parte da rotina dele.

- Hermione Granger... – disse para si mesma – Você está ficando "patroa" demais.

Mas essa ausência durou dois dias seguidos.

**(...Continua...)**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Capitulo 5: Dois Lados

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Beta reader: **nathsnape

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Dois Lados**

"**Os ventos feneceram no ar inerte, e as nuvens****  
****Tiveram fim; a Escuridão não precisava****  
****De seu auxílio - as Trevas eram o Universo."**

**Lord Byron – Trecho do Poema "Trevas"**

A manhã fora cansativa e longa, tudo para descobrir somente o óbvio: o testamento fora realmente aprovado por um funcionário ministerial – ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o próprio Ethan Wuldfrik, responsável pela seção – e conseqüentemente Scrimgeour só ficara sabendo do ato Excepcional mais tarde, na época da confecção das chaves de portal. Tomado pela impotência diante dessa aprovação, o Ministro praticamente ficou de mãos atadas.

Snape marcou uma entrevista com Shacklebolt em um local propício e descobriu que algumas pessoas foram encarregadas de rever a lei e encontrar uma brecha que desse ao Ministério a liberdade de capturá-lo assim que ele fosse transportado a Hogwarts.

- ...Ninguém sabe a respeito do testamento de Dumbledore – falou Shacklebolt a certo ponto – Somente aqueles que estão totalmente envolvidos e o próprio Ministro.

Snape chegou a sentir certa satisfação ao ouvir isso, mas precisava levar em consideração suas outras preocupações.

- E quanto às exigências do documento? – perguntou Snape se referindo ao casamento.

Shacklebolt hesitou e Snape entendeu isso. O auror olhou para um ponto além do gramado verde de Soho Square, onde um prédio se erguia acima das copas das árvores.

- Snape... Quanto a isso, não se preocupe: basta cumpri-lo. Dumbledore cuidou de todas as pendências burocráticas. – falou de forma amena, como se aquilo não interferisse em nada da vida do outro – Acho que você compreende que testamentos são coisas muito pessoais e exigem um determinado sigilo do Ministério.

Snape se levantou, já fazia mais de duas horas que trocavam informações naquele local, sob o feitiço da desilusão. Vários trouxas estavam sentados, ora fazendo piquenique, ora brincando sob o sol que gradativamente ia esquentando.

- Só posso imaginar como o Ministro se sente diante disso – Snape falou, imaginando Scrimgeour tendo uma apoplexia por não conseguir capturá-lo.

- Scrimgeour está furioso com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. – continuou o auror – Ele queria dar uma resposta ao mundo bruxo, queria lhe deter e quando tomou consciência de que era impossível... Se tornou ainda mais insuportável.

- Que novidade. – Snape falou com desdém diante da informação – Essa conversa foi muito interessante, Shacklebolt...

O bruxo sorriu e levantou-se também.

- O dever me chama. – estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Snape, que avaliou-a por um instante e só depois a apertou – Espero vê-lo em breve, Snape.

"O casamento", o sonserino pensou consigo, lembrando que ocorreria nos jardins de Hogwarts.

- É... Em breve. – disse já dando meia-volta.

- Hã... – Shacklebolt começou – Snape!

O outro voltou-se, uma sobrancelha erguida. Esperava que fosse algo muito importante.

- Er... Você já escolheu seu fraque? – perguntou sem jeito.

Snape balançou a cabeça, levemente desapontado. Pensou que fosse alguma informação que o auror esquecera.

- Tenha um bom dia, Shacklebolt! – e desaparatou.

Agora ele via o sol se pôr e os resquícios da rotina diária dos trouxas sumirem aos poucos de sua janela na Rua da Fiação, quando um Snape muito cansado resolvera parar para pensar. A conversa que tivera com Shacklebolt pela manhã fora esclarecedora, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe dera uma visão panorâmica de toda a situação em que estava envolvido.

Em suma, várias coisas haviam mudado em sua vida da noite para o dia. Iria se casar. E isso não passaria despercebido ao Lord das Trevas. Podia somente imaginar o olhar de desprezo e toda a cena de tortura que ele prepararia ao descobrir o que Dumbledore armou. Sorte que não tinha laços emocionais com Granger, mas não podia evitar sentir uma pontada de dor ao imaginar que mais alguém morreria por um descuido.

Uma taça pousava sobre a mesa de centro e ele afastou-se da janela, as cortinas voltando ao lugar. Tomou a taça nas mãos e provou de um longo gole.

Nunca em toda a sua vida tivera de pensar e raciocinar sobre a sua vida e a de outros. Nem mesmo há muitos anos atrás, quando passara por situação parecida começando a trabalhar como espião para a Ordem da Fênix. Eram momentos como aqueles que o faziam querer retornar três, quatro anos atrás, quando era apenas um temido professor de Poções e ansiava pela cátedra de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Mas os tempos eram outros... E ele reconhecia isso.

Uma sensação típica de formigamento percorreu-lhe o braço esquerdo. A dor subiu, passando levemente por sua mente. Era aquilo que temia, mas também sabia que esse momento iria chegar em breve. Snape abandonou o cálice à mesa e clareou suas próprias idéias. Não podia entrar no covil do Lord das Trevas pensando que devia esconder Granger.

Quando confiou em si o bastante, recolocou sua capa e saiu para a rua que já estava escura àquela hora. Fechando a porta e lançando um feitiço protetor atrás de si, Snape posicionou-se e desaparatou.

* * *

Anoiteceu. Pelos vitrais mágicos da biblioteca ela viu a lua ascender aos poucos e o brilho diurno sucumbir lentamente à escuridão. O vitral mostrava a mesma campina de outrora, porém a noite lhe empregava um tom sereno. A vida era mostrada apenas como pontos que às vezes piscavam no meio das plantas – o cenário noturno era mais radiante que ela esperava: as estrelas no céu luziam levemente, e no chão os vaga-lumes se encarregavam de fazer um espetáculo semelhante.

Hermione viu o dia passar pelas entrelinhas finas e às vezes apagadas de alguns livros. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que já havia uma pequena pilha com alguns títulos ao lado da poltrona que conjurara. Parou a certa altura do dia, cansada, percebendo que passara da hora do almoço e que nem mesmo se lembrara de sentir fome.

Agora, à noite, sorriu diante da lembrança.

Ao chegar à cozinha pensou que teria um mundo de coisas para fazer. Mas em cima da mesa estavam dispostos variados pratos; Hermione sentiu-se pequena e só vendo aquela manifestação oculta de requinte e suntuosidade. Mas toda a estupefação passou, diante da pergunta interior: "Quem preparou tudo isso?", mas não se deteve ao se alimentar. As respostas ficariam para depois.

E assim fora o fim de seu primeiro dia em sua casa. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando esquecer como se findara mais um dia monótono de sua vida. Saiu da biblioteca e entrou no quarto, indo direto para o toalete. Tomou um banho quente e saiu cerca de meia hora mais tarde, o corpo enrolado numa toalha. Assim que vestiu uma camisola, cobriu-se com um roupão felpudo que também estava dentro do closet.

Antes de se deitar, deu uma última sondada pelo corredor e pelo hall de entrada.

Em sua última caminhada pelo corredor, vendo apenas a sua porta materializada, Hermione sentiu uma pontada de curiosidade. Pensou em Snape... Um sorriso maroto brilhou nos lábios da garota. Estava já à porta de seu quarto quando a idéia de conhecer o quarto do misterioso ex-professor passou-lhe pela cabeça. Será que a casa iria deixar que ela invadisse os aposentos do outro?

Sua resposta veio como esperava: a porta escura materializou-se a poucos metros de onde estava, quase ao lado da sua própria porta; caminhando, surpresa, ela viu sua própria mão alcançar a maçaneta. Girou-a. Assim que entrou, os archotes e a lareira foram imediatamente acesos no interior. Olhou para o outro lado das paredes verde-escuro e viu a janela coberta por uma grossa cortina. Deu mais alguns passos e estava dentro do lugar quente e confortável.

Um tapete semelhante ao da biblioteca cobria todo o chão. Sua irrefreável curiosidade a fizera parar para admirar o quarto e tentar descobrir algo sobre sua personalidade. Mas de repente, sentiu-se uma intrusa.

Virou-se e foi para seu próprio quarto, onde se deitou na cama e dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Um indivíduo alto e pálido, cujo rosto ofídico nada deixava transparecer aguardava-o solitariamente na sala de jantar dos Malfoy. A beleza e o esplendor da casa ainda existiam mesmo com vários móveis destroçados a um canto. Apenas a lustrosa mesa disposta ao centro do recinto fazia-se ícone do requinte que a casa exibira em tempos de outrora.

- Snape. – dissera o homem de sua posição, ainda em pé.

- Milord. – Snape fez um aceno com a cabeça.

Voldemort olhou-o nos olhos.

- Yaxley me disse que Scrimgeour deu ordens novas aos aurores a seu respeito. Por quê?

A pergunta fora feita de forma direta que Snape não hesitou em respondê-la.

- Ao que tudo indica, Dumbledore sabia que Draco iria tentar matá-lo, mas não quis impedi-lo. Ele deixou documentos validados pedindo à Ordem da Fênix que mantivessem a confiança em mim.

Assim que Snape terminou, Voldemort assumiu a palavra, sua voz ecoando no recinto.

- Dumbledore e sua mania de acreditar nos outros. – seu tom era mais prazer que reprimenda, como se aquilo fosse uma grande vantagem ante a memória do falecido diretor – Um documento, você disse?

Snape apenas assentiu.

- Ora, mas que interessante. – Lord Voldemort parecia levemente impressionado – Eles acreditaram, não é mesmo? Acreditariam em qualquer coisa que aquele gagá lhes dissesse. – mas não esperou Snape responder – Diga-me, como ficou sabendo disso?

- Fui convocado aos jardins de Hogwarts para receber a notícia.

Voldemort acenou levemente com a cabeça um sorriso perpassando por sua face. Olhou Snape nos olhos, que sustentou o olhar, deixando à mostra toda a cena incompleta.

- E eu pensando que seu posto em Hogwarts havia sido deflagrado. – disse, os olhos avermelhados e intensos como brasa.

O bruxo piscou e logo em seguida mergulhou em pensamentos, planejando, tramando. Snape teve a ligeira impressão de que não era apenas por aquilo que fora convocado, mas não ousaria imaginar nada enquanto estivesse na presença d'_Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_. Após alguns instantes, Lord Voldemort se dirigiu a cabeceira da mesa, sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Snape, preciso que você encontre alguém. – anunciou sem delongas.

- Sim, Milord. – e o rosto do antigo Mestre de Poções estava impassível. Limpo.

- Preciso saber se uma história é verídica. – os olhos de Voldemort passearam pela cena da sala sem, contudo, observá-la realmente; então, fixou os olhos de Snape – Encontre Amanda Luhrmann ou algum descendente da família. – e, finalizando, arrematou: - Agora.

Com um ligeiro aceno de mão, Snape foi dispensado.

Após sair da presença do Lord das Trevas, Snape ganhou rapidamente a rua e desapareceu com um leve estalo. Num piscar de olhos estava novamente à porta de sua casa, na Rua da Fiação. Respirou o ar noturno. E entrou em casa, liberando sua mente do constrangimento próprio.

Mentira, mais uma vez. Omitira novamente. E ainda fora incumbido de outra missão e desta vez – sim, desta vez ele sentia – havia algo mais sombrio do que matar alguém. Era preciso _encontrar_. E uma parte da fala do Lord das Trevas voltou à sua mente. "Saber se a história é verídica."

Entrando na casa, retirou as vestes de Comensal. Apontou a varinha para uma das estantes e disse "Accio Mapa". Alguns livros abriram caminho diante do mapa gasto que voou para as mãos do bruxo. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sentou-se no sofá e abriu o mapa em cima da mesinha de centro.

Não havia nada de anormal do mapa-múndi estranhamente gasto e velho. Quem olhasse diria que era apenas um mapa comum, como todos os outros. Snape apontou a varinha para este, que cintilou por um instante e depois voltou a aparência comumente usado.

- Amanda Luhrmann. – disse com voz grave para o mapa; um ponto surgiu, revelando uma cidade nórdica no Reino Unido.

Vestiu a capa novamente e saiu da casa, sua imagem desaparecendo na noite assim que um estalido foi ouvido.

* * *

Hermione foi acordada novamente pelos sininhos de som cristalino. Apenas fez sua higiene matinal e foi para a cozinha trajando o longo roupão. A única porta no longo corredor era a sua própria e só por esse sinal percebeu que Snape ainda não chegara; hoje era seu segundo dia fora. Uma preocupação anormal passou por sua cabeça. Infelizmente só conseguia pensar o pior.

Há varias semanas haviam achado Dolohov em uma encosta afastada de Upper Flagley, seu cumprido corpo abandonado como uma bandeira largada às pressas. Olho-Tonto Moody comemorou, mas achou estranho que um Comensal falho, porém próximo de Voldemort fosse jogado dessa maneira. A falta de informações sobre "o outro lado", como dizia o auror, era estupefante.

Enquanto tomava seu café, Hermione traçou rapidamente os planos para o seu dia: iria descobrir um local onde pudesse preparar poções.

Além disso, descobrira no dia anterior através de suas leituras que a casa estava desprotegida, totalmente desprotegida. Apesar do disfarce, da maneira como a casa escondia-se entre as árvores e arbustos no bosque e do modo estranho como ninguém – nem mesmo seus habitantes – sabiam ao certo onde ela se localizava, Hermione achava que a casa precisava ser protegida.

Terminou o café da manhã e voltou ao quarto, onde vestiu apressada sua roupa e voltou ao corredor, empunhando a varinha para as paredes e teto os feitiços que conhecia para proteção.

- _Protego Totalum_. - falava baixinho – _Repello Trouxatum_...

Pensou em outros feitiços. Não poderia lançá-los, se os lançasse afetaria diretamente a Snape: ele não veria a casa e não entraria nela, não que o considerasse um inimigo! Muito pelo contrário: se Dumbledore confiava nele a ponto de entregar seu próprio pescoço e conseguira provar isso diante de Harry, que se opôs apenas ao casamento forjado que a aguardava, então ela deveria confiar também. Sentia-se impelida a isso.

Mas uma missão a aguardava: iria procurar as Horcruxes com os amigos. Iria ajudar a destruir Voldemort; fora isso que combinaram as férias inteiras!

Dando meia-volta, Hermione pensou em uma espécie de laboratório cheio de ingredientes. Queria fazer poções. Pensou no livro que estava na biblioteca e três portas surgiram ao mesmo tempo; mantendo a concentração, ela pegou os livros que juntara numa pilha em cima da mesa lustrosa e voltou ao corredor. Uma das portas era o laboratório, mas qual? A porta que estava a sua direita, ao lado da biblioteca se abriu de repente e ela entrou.

Hermione acabou por suspirar assim que se viu lá dentro.

Sentiu-se surpresa diante de um cômodo amplo, com várias bancadas próximas às paredes; estas eram cobertas de estantes com potes e vidros contendo diversos ingredientes. À esquerda havia uma porta, onde ela pôde avistar caldeirões de variados tamanhos e tipos – de bronze, ferro, ouro. Tudo à sua disposição, como se estivessem aguardando há longo tempo que ela os usasse. Sentiu-se orgulhosa, um orgulho que invadiu seu corpo e alma. _Possuía_ aquilo; aquela casa.

Mas uma súbita tristeza invadiu-a de repente. Lembrou-se dos pais, a quem adorava dividir as novidades. Durante a época que estudava em Hogwarts, ensinara-os a enviar cartas por coruja. Dividia com eles toda a sua angústia e também todos os méritos que percebia ser importante para eles. Mas na atual situação que o mundo bruxo passava, ela fora forçada a tomar as mesmas atitudes que várias outras famílias acharam corretas: esconderem seus parentes.

Lógico que ela não escaparia à decisão.

Colocou os pais sob a Maldição Imperius e apagou todos os registros de que um dia eles tivessem tido uma filha. E foi com pesar que ordenou a eles que fossem à Austrália e construíssem uma vida. Desde então, fazia exatamente 45 dias que não os via. E uma leve dor perpassou seu corpo. Dor por não ter alguém além de Harry e Rony para falar sobre a reviravolta que dominara sua vida; dor por tanto ter admirado Dumbledore e perceber que ele era o responsável pela virada brusca em vidas que ela pensou ser tão úteis a ele.

Sim, todos tinham sua utilidade na guerra. Agora ela percebia que aquilo que Harry relatara ter acontecido na Torre de Astronomia era apenas uma das formas de se aproveitar da utilidade de outros seres humanos. Usar da nobreza do próximo.

Ela saiu do laboratório e voltou ao corredor, onde a outra porta estava materializada. Girou a maçaneta e entrou, os olhos se contraindo diante da diversidade de tons verdes ali dispostos. Estava em uma estufa. Olhou para o teto envidraçado, o céu lá fora exibindo um tom anil.

O dia passou rápido. Ela trabalhou várias poções e deixou outras cozinhando. Algumas, como a Polissuco, levariam um mês para estar pronta. Sorte que havia todos os ingredientes na casa; até mesmo aqueles que precisavam ser recolhidos frescos foram achados na estufa. Hermione esqueceu a tristeza que a invadiu outrora e assim que ganhava tempo em um caldeirão, ia para outro, trabalhando, treinando.

E quando ela levantou os olhos para as janelas, os vitrais lhe mostraram o sol se pondo. Nesse momento, ela ouviu a porta do hall abrir-se e instantaneamente soube: Snape chegara.

* * *

O poente se dividiu em várias cores, mas o sol ainda estava no horizonte quando ele aparatou em frente ao bosque. Sua visão demorou-se no ponto cheio de lodo, árvores e galhos até enxergar as quinas e reentrâncias de um casebre em madeira, cujo aspecto tenebroso e devastado lhe inspirava os pensamentos mais solitários dos últimos anos. Dumbledore lhe depositara aquela casa na esperança de que dividisse com uma mulher. Uma mulher que não era aquela a quem amara mais que a própria vida e que infelizmente, por uma tragédia, foi-se há muitos anos atrás.

Fechou os olhos, bloqueando a imagem feminina que acabara de aparecer em sua mente. Tentou se convencer pela enésima vez que os tempos eram outros, as circunstâncias eram outras. Agora sua missão também mudara e era proteger ao filho de Lily Evans. Retirou os pensamentos de sua mente e abriu a porta, reconhecendo os sinais de uma casa parcialmente protegida.

Quando as duas tábuas de madeira fecharam logo atrás de si e a luz que provinha das janelas iluminou o largo aposento, ele sentiu-se enlevado, como se tivesse entrado em um novo mundo. Até se esqueceu da mulher a quem fora incumbido de encontrar e de todas as cenas que presenciara da dependência da casa desta. O cheiro de ditamno entrou em suas narinas e ele deu alguns passos mecanicamente.

Antes que pudesse alcançar o corredor, Hermione Granger apareceu à porta de um aposento, o rosto pálido, os cabelos presos em uma trança enquanto trazia nas mãos a própria varinha. Viu no rosto dela evidências de preocupação e perguntou-se o porquê. Só havia dois dias que estava fora. Então, como se algo estalasse na mente dele, a realidade tocou-o como mãos invisíveis: ficara dois dias fora! Dois dias! Uma coisa era Dumbledore saber que ele estaria ocupado. Outra era sair e não dar notícias por um longo tempo.

- Senhorita Granger. – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, mas ainda assim mantendo a pose do professor autoritário.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Ele caminhou a passos lentos pelo corredor, não sabia ao certo o que tinha em mente. Ao chegar à porta do aposento em que Granger se encontrava, viu cinco caldeirões acesos e dentro de si uma ponta de reconhecimento oscilou ao pensar que ela estivera trabalhando para distrair-se. Lembrou de si mesmo há alguns anos.

- Professor Snape, eu... – ela começou, mas ele a silenciou com um aceno de mão, os olhos ainda postos nos caldeirões borbulhantes.

- Não sou mais seu professor, senhorita Granger. – falou num murmúrio, entrando no aposento.

Várias bancadas, estantes e prateleiras se dispunham harmonicamente pelo lugar amplo. Ele inspirou longamente, deixando que alguns dos aromas penetrassem suas narinas, evocando na memória seus nomes e suas respectivas funções. Granger apareceu a seu lado, o olhar alternando dele para os caldeirões, dos caldeirões para ele, só então dando a ele o parecer de que provavelmente fora mal interpretado.

- Dentro dessa casa você pode me chamar de Severus. – ele falou, ainda observando o local à sua volta.

Sua voz saiu em um tom aveludado que servia de prelúdio às observações sarcásticas que transmitia dentro de uma sala de aula. Olhou para a moça de relance e percebeu que ela estava assustada, mas evitava transparecer isso.

- Para quê pretende usar a Poção Cicatrizante, senhorita Granger? – ele perguntou suavemente, como se a fizesse todos os dias.

A jovem empalideceu, mas sustentou o olhar.

- Para... eventuais necessidades. – ela respondeu, ainda encarando-o.

Snape olhou mais uma vez ao redor, dando-se conta da perfeição com que algumas estavam sendo feitas, dos ingredientes colocados por ordem de uso, de uma balança que sustentava quatro ramos de absinto... Tudo esmeradamente organizado, preparado. Cuidado.

- Pretende usar a Polissuco nessas necessidades também?

Hermione não respondeu; apenas olhou para o caldeirão que estava em um canto, procurando uma resposta, alguma alternativa em comum. Ele sabia que Potter tinha uma missão com Dumbledore, mais arriscada do que a que ele próprio executara durante anos como agente-duplo, mas tentava admitir para si mesmo que seria fácil se o garoto soubesse articular as coisas. Resolveu não esperar a garota responder: com certeza fazia aquilo para o amigo. No momento tinha coisas mais urgentes a resolver e precisava conversar com alguém da Ordem.

- Preciso perguntar-lhe uma coisa. Venha comigo – Snape disse, saindo do aposento.

- Er... Profess...- mas ela calou-se, retificando – Severus. Está tudo bem?

Ele não olhou para ela, apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Alcançaram a porta da cozinha e entraram; àquela hora a janta não estava posta, mas Snape sabia que em algum lugar da casa havia elfos que cuidavam desta parte. Sentou em uma cadeira à parte e indicou outra à moça. Cada vez mais confusa, Hermione sentou-se, parecendo uma criança.

- Senhorita Granger... – Snape começou, mas não sabia como abordar o assunto.

As imagens do Lord das Trevas pedindo que encontrasse uma mulher de sobrenome Luhrmann voltaram à mente. O mapa indicando a residência desta... As horas que passou observando os acontecimentos que eram estranhos até mesmo para um bruxo! Sinceramente, não acreditava no que viu e se considerava um insano por precisar recorrer a alguém. Antes, era Albus quem o ajudava. Mas agora estava sozinho.

- O que você precisa? – Hermione perguntou.

Snape hesitou, mas ainda assim permaneceu com seu aspecto de resoluta austeridade.

- Sei que a Ordem instaurou feitiços contra minha presença na mansão Black. – ele começou, a moça muito atenta à suas palavras – Mas é de vital importância que eu entre em contato com algum deles agora.

A moça umedeceu os lábios, franzindo o cenho. Olhava para as mãos postas em cima da mesa, concentrando-se.

- A esta hora provavelmente só iremos encontrar a Sra. Weasley. – ela falou olhando para um grande relógio disposto na parede, quase marcando dezenove horas – Mas podemos comunicar Olho-Tonto ou Lupin, se quiser.

Ele pensou.

Detestava Moody; o auror tinha um hábito irritante de jogar o passado em sua cara, como se ele próprio nunca estivesse ciente de suas atitudes. Porém possuía certa ciência sobre fatos antigos e raciocínio rápido. Lupin era uma pessoa até modesta; pensaria nele em um primeiro momento, mas desconfiava que o lobisomem não saberia explicar-lhe tudo. Voldemort sabia onde a mulher se localizava, mas não pretendia procurá-la no momento e isso já lhe dava um tempo maior para procurar saber mais sobre a família.

- Os dois. – disse resoluto.

- Ok. – ela falou, levantando-se – Vou avisar Molly que estamos indo até lá e pedir que ela avise os dois.

- Perfeito. – Snape disse, vendo-a sair.

Estava faminto. Retirou a capa, colocando-a na cadeira ao lado, dirigindo-se logo em seguida aos armários. À medida que ia localizando itens para um lanche rápido, a voz de Dumbledore ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-o ter a exata noção do porquê daquilo tudo. Era surpreendente que no instante em que precisasse conversar com alguém da Ordem – exatamente num momento em que tinha certeza que ninguém o ouviria – houvesse uma pessoa disposta a interceder por ele, ainda que de forma direta.

_Você não estará sozinho, assim como nunca esteve._

Hermione Granger fora escolhida para esta tarefa. O casamento poderia ser só fachada, mas o diretor estava em plena consciência quando tomou esta decisão. A moça serviria de ligação entre ele e a Ordem, até mesmo nos momentos em que ele não pudesse comunicar-se com eles. Granger surgiu à porta:

- Acabei de usar a Rede Flú. – ela falou, hesitante – Molly disse que eles já estão lá e nos aguardam.

- Ótimo. – Snape falou, organizando seus pensamentos – Já estou terminando aqui.

- Vou me trocar. – ela falou – A lareira fica numa sala contígua à biblioteca. Espero você lá.

O sonserino assentiu enquanto a jovem desaparecia no corredor. Assim que terminou o minguado lanche, rumou para a biblioteca e a encontrou diante de uma poltrona. Conduzindo-o por um ambiente largo e requintado, ela abriu uma porta imperceptível ao lado de uma estante, que dava para uma sala menor ainda; uma lareira estava acesa no ambiente lúgubre. Dois potes estavam suspensos nas laterais e eles entraram, fazendo o ritual comum para transporte.

- Mansão Black! – Granger disse e chamas verde-incandescentes engoliram o corpo deles deixando-os, instantes mais tarde, numa sala conhecida.

As luzes estavam acesas, mas não havia ninguém no lugar. Hermione adiantou-se, indo até o meio da sala, enquanto Snape continuava no ponto diante da lareira. Tocou o ar ao seu redor, se dando conta da barreira invisível que não o deixava passar.

- Vou chamar alguém para tirar isso. – Hermione falou.

- Não será preciso. – uma voz masculina e rouca disse de um canto – Quero que ele fale daí mesmo o que quer.

_Moody_. Por isso odiava tanto o auror: sua inflexibilidade tornava ainda mais esgotante o tema que viera tratar com ele. Lupin apareceu atrás deste, juntamente com Molly e Arthur Weasley, que pareciam ligeiramente contrariados com a cena.

- Olho-Tonto, ele quer tratar um assunto com vocês! – Granger falou – Tire isso, não é adequado...

- Eu sei o que é adequado para traidores, mocinha! – vociferou Moody – E esse daí é um! Vamos, Snape! Diga logo o que quer...

- Moody – disse Lupin – Hermione tem razão. Não é conveniente deixar ele preso ali. Retire a proteção da lareira.

O auror fez uma careta, a varinha apontada para o ex-Mestre das Poções.

- Fale, Snape!

Snape, ao contrário de Lupin e Hermione, não demonstrou o mínimo interesse em defender sua entrada na casa. Tinha outras idéias em mente, outras teorias e assuntos a tratar; quanto mais rápido solvesse-os, definindo a intenção de Voldemort, mais tempo teria para definir uma estratégia de ação. A exasperação de Moody apenas deixava o encontro interessante, apesar de ser um tanto turbulento.

- Quero que você me diga o que sabe sobre Amanda Luhrmann...

O auror arregalou os olhos; seu olho-mágico, que estava girando para todos os lados, focou Snape e pararam por determinado momento. A boca estava semi-aberta, como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa numa armadilha que já sabia existir.

- ...E por que o Lord das Trevas se interessaria em seu paradeiro. – Snape arrematou.

Moody ficou calado, mas fez um gesto amplo com a varinha, retirando o feitiço que instaurou na lareira e também na sala. Mesmo ciente de que já podia entrar, Snape permaneceu parado e observando o auror, que parecia tão chocado e distante, que foi preciso que Lupin o chamasse à realidade. Moody fez um gesto com as mãos.

- É melhor você entrar, Snape. – falou sério – A história é longa.

_**(...Continua...)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Bona Fides

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

Beta reader: nathsnape

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem** o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Bona Fides**

"E nós veneramos  
Os Imortais  
Como se homens fossem,  
Em grande fizessem  
O que em pequeno o melhor de nós  
Faz ou deseja.

Que o homem nobre  
Seja misericordioso e bom!  
Incansável crie  
O útil, o justo,  
E nos seja exemplo  
Dos Seres pressentidos."

**Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe – Trecho do poema "O Divino"**

Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Snape na longa mesa da mansão Black. Local que fora testemunha de discussões, reuniões, conspirações e até mesmo tragédias vindas das últimas gerações. Tentava conciliar os pensamentos, que a todo o instante teimavam em invadir-lhe a mente, roubando a concentração de toda a cena que se passava ali.

Moody ficara abismado. Isso era fato. Parecia não acreditar que Snape tivesse sido incumbido de uma tarefa tão árdua e ofuscante. Afinal, quem era essa tal Amanda? Todos que os receberam estavam sentados à mesa; Arthur, Molly, Lupin e Moody de um lado enquanto Hermione e Snape estavam do outro, como se fosse réus de uma história intensa. Lupin pediu a Snape que contasse o que tinha acontecido.

O tom de voz do ex-professsor era sombrio quando revelou que Voldemort já sabia da mudança de atitude dos aurores para com sua liberdade; ao mesmo tempo em que este pretendia manter-lhe em Hogwarts, ordenou que procurasse Amanda Luhrmann ou um descendente da mesma família.

- Ele não disse mais nada? – perguntou Lupin.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, dando a entender que dissera tudo. Moody, que permanecera todo o relato calado, abriu a boca e falou:

- Esse é um daqueles assuntos que fazem parte da sua vida num dado momento. – o auror disse, sombrio – Então, você pensa que nunca mais ouvirá falar dele. Os anos passam, sofremos perdas e enganos. E de repente, para atormentar de vez, lá está ele de novo!

Hermione sentiu que havia algo que o auror sabia. Sim, pois ninguém é tão indiscreto a esse ponto. Olhando para Snape, a seu lado, ela percebeu que o ex-professor estava com a mesma postura severa e rígida que vinha se comportando ultimamente. Vê-lo após dois dias de ausência, mesmo que não tivesse obtido uma explicação plausível para isso, fora um alívio! Mas algo dentro dela repreendia tal comportamento, ainda que invisível para outros olhos.

- Então você sabe. – disse Snape.

- Sim. – Moody falou, seus olhos focados em um ponto da mesa – Somente poucas pessoas no mundo bruxo sabem o nome _exato_ dessas pessoas.

Lupin franziu o cenho.

- Você fala como se eles não possuíssem identidade. – declarou em voz baixa.

- Mas é como se não tivessem. – disse Moody.

Arthur, com a aparência cansada, respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo em que Molly observava Hermione com um olhar penoso. Sentiu que a mãe de seu amigo e, porque não sua amiga nos momentos em que não podia contar com Ron e Harry, trazia dentro de si um sentimento de pesar. Incrível como as pessoas pensavam que só ela estava sendo obrigada ao casamento.

Ninguém nunca pensaria no que _ele_ estava sentindo? Ainda mais a esta altura da guerra, onde deveria ter de esconder até mesmo que estava se casando com uma... Uma _sangue-ruim_. O pensamento atravessou sua mente como uma adaga afiada; piscou várias vezes no intuito de voltar sua atenção para a conversa.

- E você conseguiu localizá-la? – perguntou Moody.

Snape assentiu e o olhar abismado do auror refletiu ainda mais sua confusão e desventura.

- Você a encontrou, ó céus! – o olho mágico de Olho-Tonto girou nas órbitas – Isto é... Mas me diga, o que você viu?

As cabeças se viraram para olhar Snape, que pareceu tenso ao ser questionado.

- Uma mulher sozinha. – falou, como se tudo se definisse nessa frase.

- Não, Snape, me diga a ver-

- Oras, Moody! – o ex-professor explodiu e seu olhar era impaciente – A mulher faz mágica sem varinha!

Moody sorriu, como se fosse óbvio:

- Claro!

- Nada disso. – falou Snape, resoluto – Isso seria até comum para um bruxo muito poderoso, mas ela não deve ter mais que vinte anos! E como se não bastasse, controla ventos, manda em plantas não-mágicas, transfigura pedras, levita objetos fixos como uma parede e... – ele hesitou por um momento e Hermione chegou a se perguntar se aquele era mesmo "o Snape" – Eu a vi conjurando tudo sem varinha! Tem noção exata do que estou dizendo ou é só o seu olho que é tonto mesmo?

Moody ignorou o comentário, mas em sua face havia uma expressão que misturava surpresa e horror.

- Os Luhrmann... – falou lentamente – Os Luhrmann eram uma família de bruxos tradicionais do século XVIII. Exerceram grande influência na construção de Leis da Magia, quando estas eram apenas planos secundários. Um de seus membros, Decimus Luhrmann, era um estudioso e pesquisou uma maneira de passar poderes e memórias para outra pessoa; lógico, isso acabou em tragédia. A família ficou cada vez mais reclusa e desapareceu.

- Mas eu nunca vi registros deles. – disse Lupin – Não na _nossa_ história. Já ouvi falar de outros Luhrmanns.

Moody sorriu, sarcástico.

- O nome se perdeu. – disse por fim – Mas o que interessa mesmo é que ele conseguiu.

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou – Conseguiu uma maneira de transferir poderes para outra pessoa? Impossível.

- Você que pensa, mocinha! – falou o auror – Você que pensa...

- Como ele fez isso? – perguntou Snape, parecendo acreditar na teoria de que essa transferência era mesmo irrealizável.

- Isso é irrelevante. Mas o que eu posso te afirmar com toda a certeza é que tal desejo se tornou uma maldição na família. – falou, contemplando as paredes – Decimus lançou um feitiço cujas propriedades nunca chegaram a ser descobertas: fato é que quando alguém morre, passa seus poderes para o próximo membro na linhagem.

A sala mergulhou em silêncio.

- Mas se isso foi realmente possível – começou Arthur Weasley -, então deve ter acontecido alguma dissensão familiar. Quando esse... Hã, feitiço começou a gerar efeitos perpétuos na família, ninguém se rebelou? – perguntou curioso.

Moody parecia saber que essa pergunta viria:

- Sim.

Hermione pensou na probabilidade da ocorrência. Se ela fosse dessa família, ela procuraria um jeito de acabar com tal acontecimento. Mas como? Se fosse da maneira como estava pensando, essas pessoas nem precisavam cursar Hogwarts! Iria obter um conhecimento de forma fácil; saberia muito mais que as outras. Isso sem falar no poder mágico envolvido. Mas como alguém sobreviveria carregando o peso de outras vidas?! Carregando a dor, as mágoas, os problemas...

- O Lord das Trevas não tem pretensões de conhecer a moça agora. – disse Snape de repente – Mas não posso dizer quando será isso. Se entendi bem, ele só deseja saber se a história da família é verdade e pelo que eu percebi ele acertou.

Moody se levantou.

- Só existiu uma pessoa que os conheceu o suficiente para dizer com clareza o que você precisa saber. – garantiu – E ele já morreu.

- Albus? – perguntou Lupin – Dumbledore os conheceu?

- Sim. E isso foi há muito tempo, na época em que Grindelwald ainda estava em ascensão. – confirmou Olho-Tonto – Dumbledore foi ao encontro deles temendo que Gerard arranjasse uma maneira de influenciá-los a usar suas habilidades para alcançar o poder mais rápido.

- Mas por que a família desapareceu? – perguntou Hermione – Eles se extinguiram?

- Não. – Moody reacendeu seu tom sombrio – Primus era o patrono da família, tinha cinco filhos; diante de uma maldição como esta ele tomou consciência do quão perigoso seria para eles transitarem no mundo bruxo.

"Então ficaram na clandestinidade por dois séculos, escondidos até mesmo dos bruxos. Alguns membros foram viver como trouxas. Como a morte é uma das poucas certezas na vida, à medida que iam morrendo seus poderes passavam para um membro próximo. Depois eles passaram a evitar casamentos. Quando Dumbledore os visitou conheceu os últimos membros: Octavus, o bisneto de Primus, uma trouxa chamada Anita e sua filha pequena, que imagino ser Amanda.

- A última dos Luhrmanns. – arrematou Snape.

- Acho que Voldemort deve ter presumido quanto poder essa jovem acumula. – disse Lupin – Talvez queira usá-la como arma...

Hermione sentiu-se confusa à medida que a conversa se desenrolava.

Snape dissera que a moça não tinha mais que vinte anos. Mas como, se Dumbledore a vira pequenina na época de Grindelwald, em meados de 1940?! É possível que o diretor tivesse conhecido membros da família, pois quando faleceu já era muito avançado em idade. Mas Voldemort era relativamente mais moço e logo seria impossível que tivesse convivido com algum dos Luhrmann. Mas pelo visto, nada era impossível para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

- ...Ele não disse. – Snape respondia a Lupin – Agora, me diga uma coisa Moody, eles se esconderam e parecem ser dotados de longevidade e poderes em uma proporção indefinida, mas porque não ajudaram na Primeira Guerra?

- A resposta é simples: eles não quiseram fazer isso. – disse Moody – As pessoas nunca ouviram falar deles, mas existe um termo que define exatamente o que bruxos como os Luhrmanns são. Não conheço uma única pessoa que jamais ouviu falar dos _Bona Fides_.

Hermione vasculhou sua mente. Já lera a expressão num livro específico de História da Magia, porém o nome "Luhrmann" nunca fora citado. _Bona Fides_ era uma expressão usada pelos bruxos para definir pessoas de boa-fé. Mas o termo por si só era muito vago. Designava também bruxos leais às promessas; sábios, tomando decisões acertadas; que honravam seus pactos; convictos de toda decisão tomada; dignos de seu poder, de tal forma que só o usassem para o bem; tolerantes e pacientes com seres mágicos e não-mágicos. Como se tais qualidades ainda existissem num único ser, era preciso que um _bona fides_, acima de tudo, tivesse ciência em igual proporção às suas outras qualidades.

Por ser impossível que um bruxo reunisse essas qualidades em si, a própria Hermione achou que eles não existissem mais, pois se tratavam de humanos que também estavam inclinados a errar, mas que por serem sábios e prudentes eram muito respeitados, não se envolvendo em dissensões alheias tais como a ascensão de Grindelwald e Voldemort. A jovem grifinória percebeu que o rosto de Lupin e Snape alcançaram o mesmo raciocínio que o dela.

- Então ele deseja usá-la na Guerra. – disse Lupin – Mas não será tão fácil, se ela é uma _bona fide_ não se deixará manipular por ele!

Moody olhava para Snape de forma singular.

- É isso que está me assustando. – falou o auror – Você-Sabe-Quem pode até ser poderoso, mas precisa ser _muito _convincente para atrair um Luhrmann para o seu lado.

- Ele não vai conseguir isso. – disse Snape de repente, levantando-se.

Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Hermione percebeu uma nota de certeza na voz do ex-professor, como se tivesse tão seguro do fato a ponto de arriscar sua própria vida por isso.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso, Severus? – Lupin questionou, preocupado – Voldemort faria um estrago e tanto se colocasse ela em uma batalha.

- Não, não – Snape olhou para Hermione, como se pedisse um consentimento silencioso para ir embora – Como todos os planos dele, a aproximação e o uso de Amanda Luhrmann serão cuidadosamente arquitetados.

Afastando-se aos poucos da mesa, Snape fez uma mesura aos bruxos, mas Moody foi atrás dele, Hermione tentou prestar atenção à conversa particular, porém Molly apareceu a seu lado, passando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Hermione, minha filha! – falou a bruxa sorrindo – Foi tudo tão rápido na segunda-feira que nem pudemos nos despedir!

- Molly... Eu...

- Nem deu tempo de lhe enviarmos Crookshanks, não que ele esteja nos dando trabalho! – apressou ela – Mas ele está sentindo sua falta. Além do mais, não conseguimos localizar vocês, onde vocês estão morando?!

Hermione sorriu levemente, nem se lembrara do gato que a acompanhara durante tantos anos!

- Nossa casa é... Um pouco escondida. – ela falou por fim, dando-se conta do pronome empregado; "nossa".

Molly a conduziu para a sala, onde Snape estava diante da lareira, conversando em voz baixa com Moody, Lupin e o Sr. Weasley, mas pareceram não prestar atenção às duas. Crookshanks estava deitado sobre o sofá, Molly pegou-o levemente entregando-o a Hermione. Este se aconchegou ainda mais ao colo de sua dona, seu pelo se estropiando levemente.

- Suas malas. Você vai levá-las? – perguntou Molly educadamente.

- Não, não creio que seja necessário. – Hermione disse à bruxa – Lá existe o bastante para mim.

- Ah... – Molly pareceu ter se dado por vencida.

Só então, Hermione imaginou que possivelmente a Sra. Weasley quisesse conversar algo em particular com ela. E antes do casamento. A essa idéia, a jovem grifinória sentiu-se estranhamente debilitada. Havia uma expectativa em cima do acontecimento e com certeza a Ordem já deveria saber.

- Molly – começou – Eu vou ver se poderei passar alguns momentos com vocês antes do casamento. – a outra sorriu – Mas não posso prometer quando, nem a que horas estarei aqui.

- Tudo bem, querida. – Molly sorriu.

Hermione deu meia volta. Os quatro bruxos ainda estavam conversando entre si; o relógio do outro lado da sala apontava quinze para meia-noite. O tempo passara e ela nem percebera! Caminhou na direção de Snape, mas permaneceu quieta para não atrapalhá-los. Alguns instantes mais tarde ele virou-se para ela e, tocando em seu cotovelo, entraram na lareira. Despediram-se e momentos mais tarde, estavam de volta ao quarto escondido da biblioteca.

* * *

- Professor... – começou a moça, assim que chegaram ao corredor da casa.

Ela recebeu um olhar cansado, mas com o toque de advertência que ele quis impor.

- Severus – ela retificou.

- Sim.

- Só queria que você soubesse... – ela hesitou, mas continuou um instante depois – Que se precisar da minha ajuda, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado, senhorita Granger. Mas creio que eu não vá precisar. – Snape falou de forma branda.

- O senhor não pode crer nisso – a moça continuou, o gato nos braços olhando-o de forma interrogativa; eles já estavam alcançando a porta do quarto dela – Mas ofereço ajuda, ainda que não aceite.

- Senhorita Granger...

- Hermione. – ela falou, colocando o gato no chão.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- É melhor assim. – o rosto dela estava desanimado enquanto observavam o gato olhar para todos os cantos, desconfiado.

Ele respirou fundo. Não gostava de intimidade com alunos, ainda que sua mente dissesse que ela não era sua aluna. "Não mais", a estranha voz continuava. De qualquer forma, cedo ou tarde, teriam de discutir suas opções quanto ao casamento. E isso o irritava deveras porque não sabia como abordar esse tema com uma garota para a qual só depositara escárnio durante todo o período de "convivência" em Hogwarts, quando eram apenas professor e aluna.

- Já está tarde. – ele falou, observando os olhos dela, de um tom castanho – Tenha uma boa noite... Hermione. – hesitou ao falar o nome.

- Uma boa noite, Severus. – Hermione disse e entrou no quarto e Crookshanks abananou o espanador que lhe servia de cauda, seguindo-a.

Snape ficou ali por alguns instantes a imaginar de que forma a melhor amiga de Harry Potter poderia lhe ajudar. Na personalidade e inteligência, ela parecia com uma velha amiga de muitos anos atrás; há tanto tempo, que tal época parecia um capítulo perdido na vida de alguma outra pessoa. Afastou novamente os pensamentos, tentando bloqueá-los da mesma maneira que fizera pouco mais cedo.

Caminhando para seu aposento, relembrou que prometera a si mesmo não pensar nesses assuntos antes de ir dormir_. "Os tempos são outros para o mundo e também para mim"_, sua autoconsciência reclamava dentro de si. E em breve, sua vida também seria outra. Seria um homem _casado_...

Ao abrir a porta do quarto e olhar de relance para a grande cama com dossel, a sensação de conforto novamente se apoderou dele.

Não. Não iria pensar nos fardos que carregava, não agora; eles estavam praticamente tatuados em sua alma com vários propósitos: lembrar, provocar, insultar. Para_ dizê-lo_ que estariam ali por um longo tempo. Não adiantaria pensar neles, seria como se dedicar apenas a respirar: fazia isso até mesmo sem perceber, portanto não haveria necessidade de concentrar-se naquilo.

Snape retirou sua capa e jogou-a numa cadeira apoiada à parede. Estava cansado! E como se isso não bastasse, a conversa que tivera com Moody lhe dera a noção de que esta guerra iria tomar um rumo trágico antes mesmo que Potter tivesse acabado a missão concedida por Dumbledore – fosse ela qual fosse. E o Lord das Trevas estava disposto a tornar a perseguição ainda mais bruta.

_Dom-dom... _Ele olhou para o relógio. Já era meia-noite._ Dom-dom..._

Ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava sua alva blusa, virou a cabeça para a janela coberta com grossas cortinas. _Dom-dom..._ Caminhando, puxou-as um pouco disposto a ver a vista que nunca chegara a observar. Assim que abriu, percebeu os raios lunares cintilando sobre o gramado escuro; de um lado havia uma pequena aglomeração de plantas e pelos pontos coloridos ele imaginou ser um jardim. Ao longe, um morro se erguia, sombrio, seus contornos fazendo-se simplórios ao mesmo tempo exuberantes na penumbra. _Dom-dom..._

Fechando a cortina, ele pôs-se a admirar o próprio quarto, que era quase uma réplica de seus aposentos nas masmorras, com exceção do tapete e a cama. _Dom-dom._ Aquilo o pertencia. Era dele. E quando passara pela biblioteca com Granger - "Hermione", sua mente o corrigiu -, um sentimento de posse passou por ele de forma avassaladora, como se quisesse deixá-lo consciente de que _era dono de tudo aquilo_. Mas ao mesmo tempo a noção do compromisso também soou como os sinos do relógio.

_Dom-Dom_.

O relógio dera suas últimas badaladas e sua consciência alertou-o como uma pancada. Já estavam em 31 de julho.

Faltava apenas um dia para seu casamento.

**(...Continua...)**

* * *

Olá a todos!

Três capítulos para vocês se deliciarem! Espero que vocês gostem!!! Bem, gostaria de responder a alguns reviews que me foram essenciais durante o projeto dos caps 4-7..

**_NathSnape:_**_ Minha beta adorada!!! (*fazendo uma reverência*) Esses capítulos são dedicados a você. Espero que continue me mandando reviews, kkkkk! Brincadeira! Só os e-mails que trocamos já valem! Beijão!_

**_Trisk-chan:_**_ Olá, flor! Bem, demorei a postar os capítulos porque eu precisava ficar voltando e corrigindo. E tive um certo trabalho ao escrever o 5º. Mas aqui estão! Espero que goste! Eu costumo mandar PMs para avisar ou responder aos reviews. É uma maneira que encontrei para avisar àqueles que não achei no Orkut. Bjokas!_

**_Yo Mismo:_**_ Poxa, tentei te enviar uma mensagem privada para responder ao seu review, mas acabou que não consegui. Dumbledore era conhecido por ter uma fênix. O nascimento de uma, principalmente diante do fato de que elas "renascem das cinzas", foi uma maneira encontrada pelo diretor para explicar que tudo aquilo que Dawlish dizia era verdade._

**_Dinha Prince:_**_ obrigada, mais uma vez pelo toque! Aqui estão três capítulos, espero que goste. Por enquanto o ritmo vai ser esse mesmo, devagar quase parando. Mas com o tempo, as coisas vão entrar nos eixos. Um abraço, Dinha!_

**_Iziie Lestrange, Hoshi no Koe, Sandy Mione, Lizaaa, Nicolle Evans-Snape:_**_ Obrigada por me adicionarem às sua lista de histórias/autores favoritos! Espero que gostem desses capítulos que postei._

**_FlashButterfly:_**_ oi, flor! Tudo bem? Aqui estão os capítulos, espero que goste, fia!_

**_Camila Lino:_**_ Olá!!! Como vai? Bem, apesar de demorar, eu vou ver se costumo colocar de três em três capítulos. Assim ninguém fica sem atualizações por muito tempo. Obrigada pela disposição, fia! Pode deixar que eu "cutuco" você, viu? Um abração!!!_

**_Mr. Mordred:_**_ Nossa, que honra! Deixei uma historia sua salva aqui no computador e ainda não tinha conta aqui; quando a li, adorei! A fênix nascendo: sim, era preciso encontrar uma brecha. Costumo postar 3 capítulos de uma vez, estou tentando me adaptar a essa rotina. Assim que saírem os próximos eu aviso com um PM, você se importa? Um abração, Mr. Mordred! Adorei sua visita!_

_

* * *

_

Bem, amigos... a situação é a seguinte... Vou começar a trabalhar na semana que vem e só terei tempo e disposição à noite e nos finais de semana... Vou tentar postar 3 capítulos de uma vez e AVISAR vocês...

Por isso, peço a todos que deixem ou um review com o seu e-mail, ou ativem "Private Messaging" (pois assim eu respondo seu review) OU - melhor ainda - me adicionem no orkut, para que eu os avise via "scrap".

Um grande abraço a todos!

Obrigada pela leitura!


	7. Capítulo 7: Interpelações

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre isso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: INTERPELAÇÕES**

Eram nove e meia da manhã quando Hermione, entretida com suas poções, recebeu a resposta à coruja que enviara logo cedo para Harry.

Assim que acordou, lembrou-se que era o aniversário do amigo e que deixara o presente dentro de uma gaveta no quarto que freqüentava na Mansão Black. Lamentou não ter aceitado a oportunidade de subir até lá para buscar suas coisas, pois só assim teria se lembrado do presente. Disposta a corrigir a pequena mazela, escreveu um rápido bilhete ao amigo. Vestiu um roupão por cima da camisola e foi para o corredor; logo que ganhou o local, viu uma porta materializada mais ao fundo, diferente às restantes.

"Eu pensei em corujas. Será isso?"

Ao abrir, viu um aposento diferente dos outros: o chão e as paredes eram de pedra e não havia um único móvel no local; ao canto, uma escada em espiral levava a um andar superior. Ainda pensando nas corujas e com a varinha nas mãos, Hermione subiu as escadas e chegando lá em cima, encontrou uma espécie de corujal: havia três corujas repousando e dois corvos bicavam uma tora de madeira que atravessava o amplo espaço do local.

Temerosa, viu se havia comida suficiente para as aves, mas então, percebeu que o local era aberto: havia janelas amplas em duas paredes. Dirigindo-se a uma coruja parda, ela pegou o bilhete que escrevera ao amigo, tranqüilizando-o e concedendo autorização para pegar o presente dele. Enviou a coruja, perguntando-se se estavam muito embrenhados no interior e se o animal conseguiria voltar ainda hoje para casa.

Duas horas e meia mais tarde, quando já tinha tomado café e dado um pulo na estufa, recebeu uma mensagem carregada de preocupações dos amigos. Harry adorara o bisbilhoscópio – por mais que ele não fosse fã desses objetos, Hermione sabia que ele precisaria disso no futuro –, mas a nota que ele e Ron empregaram no bilhete lhe deram arrepios. Do jeito que eles falavam, parecia que Snape iria agarrá-la e estuporá-la a qualquer momento num canto escuro da casa!

Ela escondeu o bilhete no bolso do roupão balançando a cabeça, envergonhada.

Eles não tinha idéia da pessoa que o ex-professor era. Ela pensava assim porque imaginava o quanto Dumbledore arriscara a si próprio e também a todos os seus planos para ainda restar a dúvida se o sonserino iria cumprir os tratos. O que daria ao diretor a certeza de que o Snape iria até o fim, cumpriria literal e obscuramente todas as diretrizes traçadas por Albus Dumbledore?

Era nisso e muito mais que Hermione Granger pensava enquanto mexia pela qüinquagésima sétima vez à esquerda o caldeirão de bronze, que liberava uma fumaça avermelhada. Assim que completou a sexagéxima volta, tampou imediatamente a poção, lembrando-se de seu colega Neville que à época o deixara aberto, provocando um derretimento catastrófico. Agora, esta poção deveria cozinhar por sete horas seguidas, sem nenhuma interrupção.

Com uma rápida olhada às outras misturas, saiu do laboratório e caminhou na direção da estufa. Alguns minutos mais cedo, antes de receber a coruja parda de volta, encontrara lesmas perambulando pelas amuradas do local. Naquele momento não as recolheu, pois estava com bastante pressa, mas marcou o lugar, pois havia necessidade de recolhê-las ainda vivas para completar um frasco que esvaziara no laboratório. Assim que o fez, voltou ao laboratório e postou-a na prateleira correspondente.

- Por aqui está tudo pronto. – disse baixinho, de si para consigo.

Lançando um feitiço na poção, Hermione saiu do laboratório e se encaminhou à biblioteca. Assim que entrou no recinto, paralisou ao perceber o vulto negro assentado numa das poltronas. Sua postura ereta enquanto lia era digna de nota, fazendo a moça questionar-se se Snape fazia algum esforço para tal ou se este comportamento era natural dele.

Balançando a cabeça levemente, Hermione caminhou a passos lentos até uma das estantes.

- Bom dia – desejou ela, solenemente.

Somente quando sentiu o olhar dele sobre si, Hermione lembrou-se que estava até o momento com o roupão. Ruborizada, tentou concentrar-se nos livros que devolvia à estante e ao mesmo tempo fingia procurar por outro, não movendo seu corpo de maneira alguma para não parecer tão vulgar quanto já se sentia. Minutos se passaram e ela não ouviu nenhum ruído vindo da parte dele, nem mesmo o de uma página sendo virada ou de uma troca de posição na poltrona.

Com os ombros tensos, ela trouxe para si um exemplar de "Status Libertatis: o valor das promessas bruxas".

- Nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse, de repente.

Hermione hesitou, por um breve segundo. Esperou esse momento durante alguns dias – exatamente os dias em que ele estivera fora – e chegou a pensar que ele estivesse fugindo de tal necessidade. Mas ele tinha outras prioridades. Prioridades que excluíam um casamento forjado por jogos de interesses, pensou ela.

- Sim, é verdade. – ela disse, deixando um pouco de amargura transparecer na voz.

Snape encarou-a e, sem desviar os olhos, pôs o livro de lado. Somente quando ele levantou-se ela percebeu que ele não estava com a capa costumeira que sempre utilizava dentro do castelo; era uma visão mais agradável e menos obscura de seu ex-professor. Mas então, ele dirigiu-lhe um olhar enviesado, como se a analisasse.

-Acho melhor vir comigo.

* * *

Na Mansão Black tudo parecia ser motivo de susto e desconfiança. Naquela manhã a sra. Weasley comentara que Hermione e Snape haviam tido uma conversa com o sr. Weasley, Moody e Lupin, mas não dera maiores comentários. Dissera apenas que Bichento fora com ela e que Hermione não fizera questão de pegar suas malas no segundo andar. Àquela altura do relato, Ginny, que parara com a colher de mingau a meia distância da boca, contraiu as sobrancelhas.

- Pode ser que ela esteja pensando em voltar para cá. - disse.

Mas Harry, não pensava dessa forma. Apenas achava que por uma questão de casualidade ela tenha preferido não fazê-lo. Nos últimos dias ele tinha repassado mentalmente as cenas que se desenrolaram no jardim de Hogwarts, procurando significados ocultos, criando teorias, pensando em diversas maneiras de se sabotar a leitura de um testamento. Ron descartara todas elas, explicando quais eram os meios mágicos através pelos quais um testamento deveria ser respeitado.

Agora, no quarto em que dividia com o ruivo, mais uma discussão a esse respeito havia sido travada.

- E se nós entrássemos no Ministério e roubássemos o testamento? – perguntou Harry.

Ron, desviou o olhar de "As Aventuras de Martin Migs, o Trouxa Pirado" apenas para encarar Harry:

- Você já sugeriu isso.

- Ah, já? - perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Sim, lembra, há alguns dias? Quando nós voltamos de Hogwarts...

- Ah, sim, sim.

- ... e você disse que queria matar o Snape? – relembrou Rony – Ah, é, você está falando isso desde que te trouxemos da casa dos seus tios?

Durante esses dias Harry descobrira uma coisa: na ausência de Hermione, Ron assumia o papel dela, ainda que um pouco à sua maneira. Ora, que mal havia em querer descobrir uma brecha no maldito testamento? Dumbledore dissera que Snape fizera _aquilo_ a mando dele? E quem garantia que Dumbledore assinara aquele testamento de livre e espontânea vontade? _Mas há as testemunhas..._ Sim, havia testemunhas suficientes. Uma em Hogwarts, outro na Ordem e o próprio Harry ao lado de Dumbledore o tempo todo. O ex-diretor sabia que ele iria atrás de Snape, sabia que ele refutaria o testamento e estava cercando todos os lados, mostrando a Harry que não havia saída: _Snape era inocente._

Mas como Hermione se encaixava nisso?

Ron continuava falando: - ...outro dia te disse como a coisa funciona. Ok, eu só não entendi muito bem aquela parada do tal Momento extra... monum... Como é mesmo? – perguntou.

- Momento Excepcional. – disse Harry monotonamente.

- Pois é. E, caracas!, ir para Azkaban caso não cumpra! Em parte concordo que o Snape vá. Mas a Mione? Sei não, acho que você tem de aceitar isso, cara.

- Você aceita isso, Ron? – perguntou o outro – Você aceita que sua melhor amiga se case com o Morcegão das Masmorras porque um pergaminho estúpido...

- Pergaminho estúpido escrito e assinado por Dumbledore! – Ron disse, mais vermelho que os cabelos.

- ...diz que eles _já são_ considerados noivos? – terminou Harry, sem se importar como que o amigo dizia.

Ron, que àquela altura largara o gibi que lia para um lado, abriu uma fresta da cortina e olhou para fora, inspirando profundamente e soltando o ar vagarosa e lentamente pelos lábios. Neste momento, Harry soube que tinha ido longe demais. O amigo estava ferido e evitava debater muito com ele, coisa que era bastante contraditória, pois nos tempos de Hogwarts ele iria até o fim em seus argumentos. Talvez isso se justificasse pela ausência de Hermione, ao senso de equilíbrio que ela inspirava nos dois.

- Eu não aceito que ela se case, assim do_ nada_. Claro que não, Harry. – disse Ron – Mas... Bem, é difícil de explicar.

- Tente. – insistiu Harry.

- Você vai pensar que sou sensível. – disse rindo.

Os amigos riram por um instante, deixando-se levar por aquele breve intervalo.

- É mesmo? Porque? – perguntou Harry, lembrando-se que o amigo possuía um medo quase digno de tal adjetivo.

Sem graça, Ron disse: - Estou tentando levar isso da melhor forma possível, Harry. Estou confiando em Dumbledore. Sim, eu sei que ele está morto – disse, vendo que o moreno ia interrompê-lo – Mas acredito nas decisões que ele tomou em vida e se isso implica em confiar em Snape... então é o que nos resta, não é mesmo?

Harry observava o amigo com o rosto distorcido, mas por trás das palavras que ele não queria ouvir, ele captava os significados.

- Ron, Dumbledore confiou em Snape durante muitos anos e hoje ele está em um túmulo branco perto do lago.

- Ah, Harry. – Ron impacientando-se – Acho que eu deveria lançar um feitiço para desentupir suas orelhas. Você não têm escutado bem. Hermione tinha razão, as respostas ficam sempre na sua frente e você as ignora por completo, prefere ir por caminhos mais difíceis.

Ah, então Hermione pensava assim é? E Harry preocupado com a segurança dela.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Vou parar de pensar nisso. – Harry decidiu de uma vez por todas. – Mas temos de decidir a respeito da Missão.

Ron empalideceu.

- Caracas. Esqueci... Quando iremos?

Harry piscou e concentrou-se.

- Mione disse que assim que as poções ficassem prontas já poderíamos ir, mas agora não sei se poderemos contar com ela.

Ron estranhou: - Claro que podemos, Harry!

- Como assim? Ela e o morcegão vão conosco? – Harry disse as últimas palavras com bastante ironia – E eu estou temendo por Hermione. Sei que ela sabe se defender, mas... não é o suficiente. Não sei o que o Snape anda aprontando por lá.

- Você tem o dom de me tranquilizar. – disse Ron, e Harry pôde perceber seus punhos cerrados.

Harry tirou o bilhete de Hermione do bolso. Frases de felicitações, permissão para entrar no quarto dela em Grimmald Place e uma breve descrição de como foram os últimos 4 dias. Eles haviam respondido há algum tempo e só esperavam um chamado da Sra Weasley para tomar o café.

- Acho que ele não permitirá que ela venha com a gente. – Harry disse de repente, uma suposição surgindo em sua mente.

Ron olhou-o assustado: - Não brinque com uma coisa assim. Porque Snape faria isso?

- Estou apenas considerando a hipótese que o testamento levantou.

Ron abriu a boca e por um segundo Harry achou que ele fosse revidar com outro comentário, mas era apenas um sinal de compreensão. O ruivo atingira a mesma linha de pensamento que ele.

- Tudo bem que eu não sou inteligente como a Mione, mas possuo o conhecimento sobre as horcruxes, sei quais são as possibilidades...

- As poções, Harry. Nossas poções são uma mer...

- A gente dá um jeito. Vamos procurar alguém.

- Quem? – disse Ron num fio de voz – Ninguém substitui Hermione.

Harry atravessou o quarto em direção ao amigo e olhou-o seriamente.

- Pense comigo, Ron. É apenas uma possibilidade. – Harry respirou fundo, tentando considerar – Digamos que Dubledore esteja certo e – Harry parou e disse com hesitação – Snape seja inocente. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse uma tarefa para ela e não deu tempo de entregar, assim como ele entregou uma para mim... E agora, Snape é o mentor e a única forma de justificar para todos que eles andem lado a lado é esse casamento. Apenas uma possibilidade, lógico.

- Inclusive para nós? – Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente incrédulo.

- É.

Houve um silêncio repentino em que os dois pensaram nas possibilidades. Ron parecia pensar seriamente no assunto. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia deixar Hermione de lado. Isso iria mantê-la protegida, poupando-lhe a vida e garantindo à moça menos riscos; Harry estava cansado de pensar que algumas mortes podiam ser associadas à sua pessoa, de seus pais a Dumbledore, de Cedric Diggory a Sirius Black. Se algo acontecesse a Hermione, iria culpar-se para sempre. Por isso, caso Snape mantivesse-a longe dele, iria agradecê-lo, internamente é claro.

- Faz sentido, mas é pouco provável. E Dumbledore têm – Ron corrigiu-se –, _tinha_ de ser muito controlador para fazer um plano tão estranho como esse. – após uma longa pausa – Se não encontrarmos essas horcruxes logo, essa guerra pode estender-se por anos, Harry. Lembre-se disso.

- Vamos encontrar todas, Ron. – disse por fim – Se Hermione não puder ir, iremos apenas nós dois.

Ron fez cara de descrença: - Não brinque com isso, Harry. De nós dois, Mione usa o cérebro com muito mais facilidade.

Harry fez força para não rir.

- Então teremos de procurar alguém para ir no lugar dela.

* * *

Dormiu apenas três horas. Apesar das ondas de tranquilidade que o quarto emanava, Snape estava tenso. A constatação de que havia um breve intervalo de tempo entre a noite insone e o acontecimento que mudaria sua vida deixou-o com uma sensação desértica. "Você age como se estivesse indo para a forca", sua mente incriminou. E ele não negava essa acusação.

Enquanto levava Hermione Granger até os jardins, Snape pensava nas consequências do que estava prestes a fazer. Na verdade, pensara nisso desde os momentos insones daquela madrugada... Todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias se compreendidos de forma errônea, levariam a Guerra a um rumo catastrófico.

Em primeiro lugar, o testamento de Dumbledore. Nem mesmo Snape, que ultimamente andara lado-a-lado com o diretor ficara sabendo da possibilidade de haver um... A não ser que as palavras trocadas naquela noite na floresta contivessem o aviso prévio de Mestre das Poções tanto carecia. Agora, com o Lord das Trevas ciente disso, com certeza seria perguntado mais tarde sobre quais foram seus benefícios com tal documento. Seria outra mentira? Ou outra omissão?

Em segundo, Snape não poderia negar a ninguém que seria um homem casado... quanto mais com Hermione Granger. Poderia negar isso por algum tempo, mas oficialmente, legalmente, legitimadamente eles o seriam. Afinal, aos poucos os servos do Lord das Trevas iam adentrando em cada uma das estruturas do Ministério da Magia; Snape não poderia vacilar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde algum desocupado vasculharia sua ficha pessoal e descobriria que havia se casado e que não colocara tal fato diante do Lord das Trevas. Imaginava até mesmo quem teria o prazer de dar essa notícia a ele...

Assim que chegaram aos jardins da casa, ele parou. Hermione olhava ao seu redor; provavelmente era a primeira vez que saía desde quando eles chegaram. Não muito a fim de prolongar o momento, ele resolveu falar de maneira adequada sobre as... _minúncias_ do relacionamento que teriam, mas ela foi mais rápida que ele.

- Você me chamou aqui para falar sobre o casamento amanhã? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sim.

Fazendo uma breve pausa, Snape encarou-a e ela respondeu ao olhar, como se estivesse esperando por essa conversa há um bom tempo.

- Há uma diversidade de assuntos relacionados a este... _evento_. E também, claro, à vida dentro destas paredes. – começou ele, estreitando os olhos.

Percebeu que a moça olhou para baixo, processando as palavras que ele dizia e seus diversos significados. Sim, obtivera o que queria. Apenas um choque inicial com frases ambíguas era suficiente para fazer com que qualquer pessoa fraquejasse, em muitos sentidos. Snape tinha noção disso. A maneira como uma palavra era articulada ou o sentidos diversos que poderiam ser empregados a ela deixavam o interlocutor confuso. Como professor, ele já vira diversos alunos sucumbirem, revelando esquemas de colas e trapaças em exames; e claro, não escapando de uma deliciosa detenção.

– Inicialmente, segurança. Temos um problema que parece ser fácil de resolver a princípio, mas que exige bastante revezamento de nossa parte. Por mais oculta e camuflada que esta casa esteja, é preciso que os ocupantes estejam a todo o instante reforçando os feitiços. – vendo que ela acenava afirmativamente, continuou – Proponho que nos revezemos quatro vezes por dia para fazê-lo. Concorda?

- Sim. – ela disse seriamente – Quais horários?

- Faça-o assim que se levantar e seis horas depois os reforce.

- Tudo bem.

- Agora, em relação à privacidade. – caminhando vagarosamente, mas sem distanciar-se – Vamos dormir em quartos separados. Não há nenhuma necessidade de provar a ninguém que isso não é um casamento de conveniências.

Hermione pareceu chocada, mas não retrucou ou deu alguma outra sugestão.

- Espero que você não frequente Hogwarts este ano.

- Não faz parte dos meus planos concluir o sétimo ano. – ela respondeu.

- Ótimo. Assim as chances de sermos descobertos cai drasticamente. – Snape falou, uma sobrancelha arqueada despercebidamente.

- Mas você vai. – ela disse – Não é?

Num primeiro instante ele não entendeu a quê ela se referia. Mas logo após se lembrou que revelara que o Lord das Trevas o queria em Hogwarts. Até nesse aspecto ele se encontrava desprovido de informações: voltaria a lecionar? Lembrava-se nitidamente de todo o alarde que ocorrera no último ano letivo e isso era embaraçoso. Se dependesse dele, não voltaria jamais, mas deveria honrar o trato com o falecido diretor e continuar trabalhando para as Trevas. Ainda assim, não respondeu à pergunta da jovem. Apenas deu continuidade aos assuntos que planejava tratar com ela.

– Espero que não seja preciso reforçar a ideia do quanto isso é sigiloso. Devo lhe dizer que como amiga de Potter você já corre riscos o suficiente para que saia por aí falando sobre o que Dumbledore... nos encarregou.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, impaciente.

- O senhor sabe muito bem que eu não _sairia por aí_ falando sobre isso. – ela o cortou, numa voz baixa, mas bastante indignada.

A única coisa que passou pela mente de Snape foi que a jovem monitora realmente não iria querer contar para nenhuma amiga que se casou com o Professor de Poções nas férias. Quem iria acreditar? Quem sabe até mesmo viraria uma velha piada acadêmica, ainda mais quando esse professor era Severus Snape. Afastou o pensamento com um aceno e voltou a concentração para a conversa.

- Nada me garante isso. – ele sentenciou, com frieza.

Esse foi o primeiro momento de tensão da conversa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o mundo bruxo iria descobrir; Snape preferia que isso ocorresse quando a Guerra acabasse. Mas daqui a quanto tempo seria isso? Amanhã? Daqui dois dias? Dois meses? Um ano? Cinco? Dez? De qualquer forma, como Hermione tinha mais contatos do que ele, precisava impedir que essa notícia vazasse mais cedo do que previa.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione falou – Algo mais?

Ele afirmou com apenas um aceno: - Devemos tomar algumas precauções. E a maioria delas é com relação ao seu comportamento após o dia de amanhã.

Snape viu o ar duvidoso de Hermione misturado a uma leve indignação. "Grifinórios", pensou ele, "sempre se achando injustiçados". As coisas seriam muito fáceis se ela seguisse as orientações dele; assim, seria menos um para correr atrás e impedir que fosse torturado ou até mesmo morto nas mãos de Comensais despreparados. Mas pelo que ele via, as coisas seriam bastante difíceis.

Ele aproximou-se vagarosamente: – Você não deve usar seu sobrenome de casada em nenhum documento que venha a assinar. – ele disse com uma voz aveludada – É preferível que nos tratemos informalmente apenas dentro dessa casa ou quando estivermos a sós.

Ela assentiu. O tom de Snape era o mesmo que ele usava em suas aulas quando continuou.

- Para sua segurança, é melhor que não fique vagando por aí. Há uma dúzia de Comensais querendo retificar-se com o Lord das Trevas e a senhorita seria uma boa barganha. Nesta parte estamos entendidos?

Granger olhou-o e acenou afirmativamente.

Conforme ele previra, se a fizesse concordar quanto às questões mais fáceis de serem discutidas (para não dizer _aceitadas)_, os últimos assuntos seriam trabalhados sobre suas aceitações. Snape detestava admitir isso, mas ele era muito astuto nesses quesitos. Sobrevivera a anos de espionagem apenas trabalhando em estratagemas. Se há algo pior do que ser espião, é ser espião e depender de cooperação de outros.

- Quando digo isso... quero dizer também que deve evitar a companhia de Potter e Weasley.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Hermione discordou – Eles são meus amigos.

- Eu não te pedi para concordar, apesar de você já tê-lo feito. – vendo a face de Granger tingir-se aos poucos de uma tonalidade avermelhada, ele percebeu orgulhosamente que dera certo.

- O senhor sabe que...

Snape meneou a cabeça.

- Não é preciso ser um bom observador pra saber o que vocês três andam tramando. Vocês correm perigo. Iminente.

Hermione fuzilou-o com o olhar, não parecia nem um pouco assustada. Antes, estava irada.

- Não é porque teremos que firmar um compromisso amanhã que o senhor vai começar a ditar o que eu devo ou não fazer ou na companhia de quem ou não devo sair... – ela despejou. – Eu também tenho os _meus_ compromissos, sabia? Tenho outras pessoas a quem dar satisfações. E além do mais, eles são meus amigos!

Snape sentiu um ímpeto de retirar pontos da Grifinória, mas lembrou-se no mesmo instante que não estavam na escola.

- Se tem _compromissos_, cancele-os. – disse ele, numa voz cortante e fria – Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu não tinha nada a ver com o que acontecia na sua vida, mas agora as coisas mudaram. Potter será caçado como um cão selvagem e se você estiver junta saberão sobre o que ocorreu conosco. – ele aproximou-se mais ainda – Serão torturados, extrairão várias informações de vocês e não poderei interferir, pois isso prejudicará meus compromissos ali. Pense da maneira que quiser a respeito, mas só peço que não saia por aí com Potter e Weasley.

Hermione olhava-o, pasma.

- Ah... Então é essa a questão, Professor. – disse ela afastando-se, o rosto vermelho de fúria e a voz embargada de ironia – O senhor quer proteger o seu posto no círculo de Você-Sabe-Quem, por isso não quer que eu saia... Lamento informar ao senhor, mas esse tópico precisa ser revisto.

Ó Merlin... Porque ele não a enfeitiçava com um Imperius de uma vez e tudo ficaria muito mais fácil?

- Terminamos por aqui? – ela perguntou, os braços cruzados.

- Não. – disse com o tom mais cortante que poderia impor.

Ainda existia um pequeno detalhe que não poderia se deliberadamente evitado. Dizer que ela corria perigo, que não deveria sair, não deveria usar o sobrenome "Snape", nem contar para outros o que se passava entre eles fora até uma tarefa fácil. Objeções eram normais e ele estava um pouco surpreendido pelo fato de Hermione Granger ter aceitado uma parte delas sem discuti-las. Desde que soubera que ela era sua noiva (e só se dera conta disso _verdadeiramente_ quando a chave de portal levara-os até ali), percebera que havia muito mais por trás do aparato político que Dumbledore parecia querer dar.

Seriam _eles_ quem compartilhariam uma casa juntos, a presença um do outro. E, embora ele tentasse prevenir a ex-aluna dos perigos que espreitavam lá fora (pois não queria ouvir Potter culpando-o por algum acontecimento que viesse a ameaçar-lhe a vida), sabia que não poderia simplesmente larga-la a um canto e ir cumprir obrigações em Hogwarts ou missões de seu Lord. Dumbledore previu esse comportamento, logo sabia que Snape, por mais contrariado que estivesse, não permitiria que ocorresse nenhum mal a Granger enquanto ela estivesse sob sua tutela.

E quando se referia a _mal_, ele se referia também a ele mesmo. E por esse mesmo motivo era necessário discutir suas núpcias.

- Quando eu disse que dormiremos em quartos separados eu não estava sendo apenas gentil. – ele começou. – Precisamos discutir como será o relacionamento íntimo de nós dois.

Hermione empalideceu.

- Er... Professor. – ela começou e parou assim que ele lhe fez um sinal com a mão.

Reordenando os pensamentos, Snape retomou a palavra.

- Não haverá.

- C-como?

- Esse casamento não será consumado. – ele falou, sério, olhando nos olhos da noiva e tentando captar algum sinal de alívio, mas não percebeu nenhum, apenas os sinais de tensão – Dumbledore já bagunçou nossas vidas o suficiente e teremos de fazer muitos arranjos até nos acostumarmos com a presença constante um do outro. Não tornaremos as coisas piores do que já são.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do roupão que usava e abaixou os olhos, pensativa. Assim que seu momento reflexivo acabou, levantou-os e encarou-o diretamente.

- De acordo.

- Ótimo.

- Eu gostaria de... – ela começou, a voz morrendo, mas depois tomando coragem novamente – Eu gostaria de passar este último dia com meus amigos.

Ele pensou rapidamente: - Não vejo problema, desde que você esteja amanhã em Hogwarts no horário marcado.

- Eu estarei. – ela falou, já dirigindo-se para o caminho de casa.

- Mais uma coisa. – ele disse ao que ela retornou para ouví-lo. – Eu também falei sério quando disse para nos tratamos informalmente, mesmo que apenas aqui dentro.

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Sim, Severus. – e foi-se.

Snape ficou nos jardins por mais algum tempo. Tentava encontrar uma maneira de clarear os pensamentos. Hermione passaria o dia com os amigos. E ele? Ele ficaria ali, afinal, passara dois dias em uma investigação para o Lord das Trevas e toda a tensão desse tempo somados à noite mal dormida reclamavam dentro de sua mente e seu corpo. Iria procurar uma maneira de deixar seus pensamentos mais organizados. Sua vida poderia estar uma bagunça, mas seus pensamentos deveriam continuar em ordem.

* * *

_Em algum lugar de Nothumberland - Reino Unido_

Uma moça de longos cabelos negros e lisos sorria brevemente para sua visitante. Seus olhos verdes, uma característica passada de geração a geração segundo as fotografias nas paredes, juntamente com sua pele branca como mármore davam a ela um aspecto etéreo, mas lhe concediam firmeza em algumas expressões.

- Muito obrigada! – disse a visitante, uma viúva conhecida como sra. Webb – Tomara que Peter melhore.

Enquanto observava a viúva, a moça lembrava-se de sua história. A sra. Webb era uma das poucas pessoas que iam até ali. Ficara encarregada de administrar o pequeno orfanato de Nothumberland e em seus primeiros anos contara com a caridade dos moradores locais. A moça que a ouvia era uma delas, pois tinha conhecimentos vastos sobre medicina alternativa. Ao menos era isso que as pessoas diziam quando vinham buscar alguma ajuda.

Dando meia volta na cozinha larga, porém mal-iluminada, a sra. Webb saiu para o amplo jardim, parando por segundos para admirar a grande variedade de flores que aquela mansão possuía.

- Não se preocupe. – a moça disse – Como eu lhe falei, coloquei um ingrediente novo no emplastro. Basta que siga minhas orientações.

A anfitriã – que aliás, não revelava seu nome facilmente – estranhou que sua visitante nada fizesse, mas logo descobriu o porque: Marie Webb fixara seu olhar na macieira frondosa e carregada. Só então entendeu o embaraço descrito por seus antepassados e o alerta destes quanto a receber não-mágicos em seu lar: afinal, como explicaria as mudanças que ela sozinha fazia para amaciar o tédio? Ou para assustar os... _outros_, que raramente vinham?

- Querida... O que você fez para que ela desse frutos tão recentemente? – a sra. Webb chamou desconfiada; será que teria de obliviá-la todas as vezes que ela batia à sua porta?

Respirando fundo, a jovem apenas sorriu. Caminhou até visitante, pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

- Marie, vá para casa. As crianças precisam de você. - seus olhos verdes brilharam enquanto emitia a ordem.

Marie olhou-a, confusa, como se esquecesse de onde estava e o que fizera nos últimos segundos. Acenando, virou as costas para a casa e tomou o caminho de pedras que descia a colina e levava à margem da estrada onde estacionara o carro. Após alguns minutos já não era possível vê-la mais. A anfitriã olhou para o terreno vasto que estava ao seu redor, tentando captar alguma vibração.

Fora através deste mecanismo que dois dias antes descobrira um bruxo espreitando todas as suas atividades na mansão. Ela ficara intrigada – o que era difícil de acontecer – porque fazia décadas que um bruxo não visitava sua família. Havia um motivo para esta "visita" e ela fora avisada desse acontecimento muitos anos atrás, quando seu pai estava falecendo. E aquelas vibrações eram bem singulares.

Ela, que poucas vezes ficara confusa em sua vida, teve o prazer de se deixar levar por percepções, enquanto tentava assustá-lo mudando flores, telhados, macieiras e conjurando uma chuva de última hora. Captara orgulho e coragem; chegou a pensar que era um líder, afinal ele possuía caráter para tal. Mas então, captou a escuridão. A tristeza, o arrependimento, a sensação de acorrentamento. E a simples percepção disso atingiu-a com força.

Não gostava de admitir coisas assim, mas sentimentos com tais características eram gerados em indivíduos que buscavam corrigir atos do passado. Mas haviam atos que permaneciam incorrigíveis. Daí o acorrentamento? Quando ela estava decidida a convidá-lo a entrar, o bruxo se fora e, consequentemente, as vibrações cessaram. Este foi o sinal, o estopim, mais do que isso, foi a certeza de que ela seria procurada novamente.

Nem mesmo ali, nas colinas de Nothumberland, o ponto mais nórdico do Reino Unido, a última dos Luhrmanns estava protegida.

_(continua)_

* * *

**_Olá caros leitores!_**

Yes, saí da moita. Fui para a luz e finalmente postei o capítulo que há tanto tempo estava no forno, quase saiu queimado, mas cá esta.

Espero que me perdoem pela demora [quase dois anos!], e até entendo se não o fizerem. Mas prometo melhorar.

Tenho de agradecer a tantas pessoas que estiveram aqui, firmes e fortes esperando por uma atualização, que acho melhor nem citar.

O que devo dizer é que durante esse tempo também encontrei erros nos próprios capítulos que eu digitava. Foram quatro rascunhos de capítulos sete: cada um com páginas e páginas. Num, a Mione estava parecendo uma estátua, aceitava tudo. No outro o Snape estava ditador demais; em outro, eu fiquei olhando para a tela, reli o trailler tentando achar uma brecha e acabei achando erros e mais erros de caráter lá. Não sei se notaram, mas retirei o trailler do ar; vou colocá-lo de novo, com trechos melhores que aqueles.

Mas... Cá estamos.

Estou sem beta, mas acho melhor terminar a fic como comecei. Os três primeiros capítulos dela (ou quatro) são sem betagem e não me pareceram ruins. Então será assim até o final.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Deu um trabalho!

_E terminou estranho, né? Pois é... _Bjão para todos!

**Selene Black-Snape**


	8. Capítulo 8: Fora dos Planos 1a Parte

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre eles. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: FORA DOS PLANOS (1ª PARTE)**

"**Abra bem os olhos antes de casar. Mantenha-os semicerrados depois."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

Quando Hermione surgiu na lareira da Mansão Black com uma bolsa de roupas, inicialmente viu quatro pares de olhos correrem assustados por toda a extensão de seu corpo, mas depois ouviu vozes entrecortadas e então sentiu-se envolvida por vários braços, sendo pressionada por todos os lados. Molly, Ginny, Ron e Harry estavam abraçando-a e minutos depois, quando alguém disse "Ela não consegue respirar, Ron, largue ela!", Hermione conseguiu vislumbrar seus amigos de perto.

- Você veio para ficar? – Molly perguntou.

- Eu de...

- É amanhã. – Harry disse, ao que ela olhou para o amigo, surpresa – O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Vim ver vocês.

Um silêncio compreensivo percorreu a sala. Harry e Ron entreolharam-se, mas nada disseram, enquanto a Sra. Weasley sorria levemente, compreensiva. Ginny olhava-a com uma expectativa e só por aquele olhar, Hermione entendeu que a amiga queria conversar. Só poderia supor o que a ruiva passara: ver o irmão e o namorado chegarem contando notícias estupefantes: que foram levados à Hogwarts por uma chave-de-portal, que encontraram Snape, que também eram os beneficiários do testamento de Dumbledore... Cada um trazendo algo às mãos: Ron uma bola de cristal, Harry um livro e já Hermione... Sim, ela imaginava o choque.

- Mione, querida! Estou tão contente! – disse a Sra. Weasley – Estamos fazendo um almoço para o Harry, hoje ele completou 17 anos! Não é algo maravilhoso? Vamos, vamos para a cozinha!

- É mesmo, Harry. – lembrou Hermione enquanto se dirigiam para lá – E como você se sente sendo "de maior"? – brincou.

Ela, que na última uma hora e meia estivera refletindo sobre as palavras de Snape, quase se esquecera do aniversário do amigo. Ainda bem que eles haviam trocado corujas mais cedo. Havia toda uma expectativa sobre o momento em que Harry atingiria a maturidade. O "menino-que-sobreviveu-de-novo" decidira não passar o aniversário na casa dos tios e rumara para a Toca duas semanas depois das férias começarem. Antes disso, porém, dera instruções sobre os novos tempos para os Dursley. Foi um momento complicado.

Segundo Moody explicara depois, Vernon Dursley precisou ser coagido _duas vezes_. Uma no momento em que pôs os pés para fora de casa e outro no momento em que soube que um bruxo ("homem incorrigível", segundo ele) iria guia-los até um local seguro. Moody disse que jamais vira um homem tão ignorante e burro em toda sua vida; "Também pudera, um trouxa em toda sua essência", afirmara.

- Bem, Mione... – disse o moreno – Não senti nada diferente até agora. Creio que não tenha nada a ver com o fato de estar ou não na casa de meus tios.

- Absolutamente não. – ela completou.

Chegando à cozinha, o barulho do atrito de cadeiras sendo arrastadas foi logo substituído pelo que a sra. Weasley fazia do outro lado. Ao fundo um rádio velho tocava músicas com trechos velozes e animados, dando um aspecto estimulante a um simples almoço de aniversário. Com a ajuda de sua varinha, Molly coordenava as panelas limpas da pia, para o armário e em sua mão esquerda havia uma jarra cuja colher movia levemente, num tilintar encantado. Instantes depois, ela colocou grandes travessas fumegantes à mesa, seguidas por copos e pelo suco preparado anteriormente.

- À mesa, crianças. – anunciou

O ambiente era totalmente diferente daquele em que passara os últimos dias. As fartas travessas à mesa eram os únicos itens que a lembravam da casa que compartilhava com Snape; nos dias que passara lá notou que assim que os ponteiros alinhavam-se às onze e trinta e também às dezoito horas, a longa mesa da copa era preenchida com pratos para o habitante da casa. Hermione ainda não descobrira _o quê _fazia a comida e esperava, sinceramente, que não fossem elfos. Enquanto servia-se de uma boa porção do purê de batatas com ervilhas, ela observava os amigos, que não disfarçavam certa ansiedade.

- Que bom que veio passar este último dia conosco, querida. – disse Molly, servindo o suco para Hermione – Vamos ajudar você até a hora de ir para Hogwarts.

- Mãe... – disse Ron a um lado – eu já te disse que provavelmente será algo privado.

Molly abanou a mão, mas olhou preocupada para Hermione, buscando confirmação.

- Será apenas para os beneficiários de Dumbledore, Molly. – ela explicou, deixando transparecer um pouco de tristeza – Serão as testemunhas, pelo que eu entendi.

A Sra. Weasley deu um muxoxo de indignação.

- Complicado, complicado... – disse ela, abanando a cabeça em negativas – Coma, querida... – disse rapidamente antes de sair da cozinha de Grimmald Place.

Assim que colocou a primeira garfada no prato, Gina tocou seus braços delicadamente, e ao observa-la viu em seus olhos um apelo de urgência. Os cabelos ruivos balançaram no ar ao olhar para trás e conferir se a mãe a escutava.

- Que negócio é esse, Mione? – perguntou numa voz sussurrada, mas impregnada de indignação – Você e o Snape?

- Os meninos não explicaram para vo... – mas Hermione não pôde terminar, pois Ron a interrompeu.

- Cansei de explicar. – respondeu o ruivo entre garfadas – Diz a ela.

Respirando, Hermione retomou: - Ginny, é algo bem complicado que Dumbledore criou para nós. – disse, balançando o garfo, sem saber se comia ou explicava. – Não é o que vocês estão pensando e Snape está... – ela vasculhou sua mente à procura de uma palavra adequada e não encontrou nenhuma.

- Eu imagino como ele está. – disse Harry.

Um silêncio estranho e incrivelmente acusador circulou entre os quatro. O que Harry queria dizer com aquilo? Se tivesse alguma coisa a ver com aquela coruja absurda que ele enviara de manhã, ela teria que dar um jeito de enfiar na cabeça dele que... Que... Que o quê? Enfiaria na cabeça dele o acordo quase-nupcial que fizera com Snape? Não, de forma alguma. Nem em sonhos ela faria isso...

- Ele disfarça bem. – continuou o rapaz – Você disse naquele bilhete que ele ficou dois dias fora?

- Dois dias? – disse Ginny alto, quase esquecendo que Molly poderia ouvir se estivesse no corredor.

- Sim... – Hermione respondeu quase timidamente, quando três pares de olhos fitaram-na, num apelo mudo, pedindo explicações.

Aquela situação estava ficando constrangedora. Fazia quanto tempo que estava na Mansão? Dez minutos? Doze, no máximo? E seus amigos já exigiam explicações de algo que ainda não acontecera. Enfiando uma boa garfada de comida na boca ela decidiu o que falar. Ficou nervosa mais cedo, pela maneira como Snape simplesmente _decidira_ sua participação na Guerra. Pediu para ficar com os amigos neste último dia por uma questão de educação e respeito; e quando fora arrumar algumas mudas de roupas para passar a noite na Mansão Black, encontrara algo em seu guarda-roupa... Algo que não vira antes e que a deixara profundamente abalada. A Sabe-Tudo Granger, que sempre fora tão rápida, demorou uma hora e meia para arrumar uma bolsa que antes fazia em vinte minutos.

- Quando estivermos lá em cima, a sós, conversaremos sobre isso. – disse ela, trazendo no rosto um aspecto grave.

- Mas porquê... – começou Ginny, não podendo terminar o raciocínio. Molly estava de volta com duas latas de pêssegos em conserva – P-porquê não põe mais, Mione?

"Bela escapada, Ginny", pensou Hermione e respondeu: - Assim que terminar eu coloco mais. – alegou, recuperando a polidez – A propósito, Sra. Weasley, está delicioso!

- Obrigada, querida. – disse sorridente, colocando as latas sob uma bancada e abrindo-as com um aceno de varinha.

O almoço transcorreu sem mais discussões e referências ao _evento_, como disse Snape pela manhã. Apenas perguntas casuais, como o porquê da casa estar tão vazia, e leves referências aos outros membros da família Weasley, como o casamento de Gui e Fleur*, o que distraiu a atenção da família do próprio casamento de Hermione. Após o almoço, Molly serviu os pêssegos em vasilhames coloridos.

- Não se demorem muito lá em cima. – disse vendo todos se levantarem – Vou servir o bolo à tarde.

Assim que alcançaram as escadas, entraram no quarto que Hermione dormia. Ron, o último a entrar, trancou a porta.

- A_baffiato_. – disse, apontando a varinha para a fechadura.

- Acho que não há necessidade disso – disse Ginny.

- Você conhece esta casa tão bem quanto eu, mas prefiro não ser incomodado. – disse o ruivo com um sorrisinho – Agora, vamos lá Mione, você nos mandou uma coruja curiosa. Mas preferimos ouvir de você.

Todos se assentaram, Ginny sobre a cama, Harry sobre o beiral da janela e Ron perto dele. Hermione, porém, caminhou em direção a um armário velho; abaixando-se, enfiou a mão embaixo dele e puxou uma velha sacola de pano maltrapilha e volumosa. Seus amigos observavam-na com bastante atenção. Olhando para Ron e Harry, limitou-se a perguntar:

- Ela sabe? – indicando Ginny.

- Sobre o quê? – indagou Ron, com uma careta.

Harry cutucou o amigo com o pé e soletrou a palavra "missão" para que ele pudesse entender, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia que a ruiva tinha uma pequena noção.

- Há. – satirizou Ginny – "Pequena noção", não é? Tenho uma pequena noção que vocês não vão para Hogwarts. O motivo? Algo a ver com Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Hum. – Hermione respondeu, abrindo a sacola e tirando um livro tão velho e surrado quanto a sacola que o abrigava – Eu tenho algumas coisas para dizer a vocês, na verdade podem ser divididas em dois tópicos: o primeiro, refere-se a Hogwarts – disse apontando para Ginny - e o segundo, refere-se aos nossos planos – disse ela fazendo um gesto amplo para ela, Ron e Harry.

- Vocês estão me excluindo? – perguntou Ginny.

- Claro que não. – retornou, Hermione. – Na verdade, por isto estou aqui hoje, por isto vim passar um último dia com vocês, porque não sei quando será o próximo – disse ela, abrindo o misterioso livro e folheando-o tristemente, como se o que falasse não fosse de importância alguma.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? – Ron questionou.

- Foi alguma coisa que o Snape fez?

Ela afirmou levemente.

Ron e Harry levantaram-se num átimo e Hermione precisou contê-los com um aceno.

- Não sei que tipo de atitude indescritível e nojenta vocês pensam que ele fez. Mas se for algo parecido como o que escreveram na coruja que me enviaram pela manhã, podem se sentar.

Foi a vez de Ginny interrompê-la.

- Então, o que aconteceu?

- Nós conversamos hoje pela manhã. Tudo o que consigo resumir é que não poderei ir.

Silêncio. Ron olhava-a em transe e Harry parecia saber que aquilo ocorreria. Agora que jogara a bomba era preciso conter seus efeitos colaterais. Ela previra isso enquanto arrumava suas roupas em seus aposentos, na mansão. Ron e Harry não poderiam ir sozinhos, então poderia sugerir alguém...

- Tudo isso aconteceu num momento em que nossos planos estavam encaminhados e agora... Agora eles precisam ir de acordo com a presente situação. – continuou ela.

- Pare de falar difícil por um momento, Mione. – pediu Ron, fazendo uma careta e abanando uma mão – Somos seus amigos, ora! Ainda somos não é?

Hermione parou de folhear o livro e virou-se, zangada, para ele: - Mas é claro que somos!

- Então! – Harry, que voltara a sentar sobre o beiral – Explique um pouco a situação, quem sabe podemos ajudar?

Hermione desistira de procurar a interessante pista que achara durante uma visita a um sebo bruxo; fechando o livro e descansando-o em seu próprio colo, sentou-se perto de uma escrivaninha, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa e escorando um lado da cabeça, os cabelos fartos caindo para trás e lateralmente. Ela tinha a ligeira impressão de que Harry, desconfiado e com olhos que viam o que os outros não conseguiam enxergar, sabia algo a respeito de sua decisão.

- Desde que eu e Snape fomos para aquela casa, esperei que em algum momento fôssemos conversar sobre a situação. – explicou.

- Snape... Ugh! – Ron falou, fingindo vomitar.

Ela lançou um olhar enviesado para ele que o calou no exato momento. Ginny, a seu canto, fez um sinal com a cabeça, pedindo que ela continuasse.

- Quase não o vi.

- Pois é, foi o que fiquei sabendo ainda agora! – a ruiva falou – O que aconteceu?

- Ele recebeu um chamado. – respondeu Harry, com uma certeza que gelou Hermione por dentro.

Havia algo a respeito de Harry Potter que apenas os íntimos sabiam. Harry e Voldemort possuíam uma estranha ligação, que teve início quando o bruxo das Trevas tentara matar o garoto quando ele tinha apenas um ano de idade. A ligação permanecera adormecida até o momento em que tal bruxo ganhava poder. Três anos atrás Lord Voldemort conseguiu um corpo próprio e consequentemente fortalecera tal ligação ainda que inconscientemente. Com a guerra declarada e ele ciente de tal conexão, era impossível saber se visões que Harry compartilhava com Voldemort eram realmente verdadeiras ou apenas uma cilada.

- Cara, você precisa bloquear essas coisas. – disse Ron, os olhos arregalados, mas contradizendo-se logo a seguir, perguntando com curiosidade: – Aliás, o que era?

Harry inspirou, a testa ligeiramente concentrada.

- Ele estava feliz. Pelo que eu entendi, algo está muito próximo.

Hermione pensou no significado de suas palavras. – E o que isso tem a ver com Snape?

- Snape estava com ele. Era uma reunião privada. – Harry olhou para baixo – Acho que tinha acabado de dar alguma notícia e Voldemort dava instruções. Ele vai voltar para Hogwarts, Mione.

- É só isso que você viu? – ela perguntou, levantando-se de repente, o livro pesado caindo no chão com estrondo. E se ele tivesse visto algo sobre a tal Luhrmann?

- Flashes. – disse sussurrando – Coisas desconexas, sem nenhum sentido para mim e acho que para você também.

Harry olhou-a, as íris verdes incendiando-se por um breve momento. Ela captara a breve mensagem: Ginny estava ali, ele não queria falar sobre isso. Não na presença dela. Já era suficiente ela saber das intenções deles, mesmo que por alto, apenas para que não ocultassem nada completamente de ninguém. Não precisavam dizer à jovem o quanto testemunhar aquelas conversas poderia ser perigoso, podendo até mesmo gerar episódios ruins no futuro. Hermione olhou para a ruiva sentada em sua cama, que devolveu-lhe o olhar, astuta.

- Entendo. – abaixou-se e pegou o livro, caminhando sobre o quarto – Queria falar sobre Hogwarts e era relativo a isso mesmo.

- Você sabia? – Ginny perguntou.

- Estou ciente. – Hermione respondeu e viu um assovio do outro lado do quarto, vindo de Ron; com um aceno, tentou explicar – Mas nós não sabemos sob qual função. Quando viemos aqui ontem para conversar com Moody, Snape falou sobre isso, mas disse que...

- Você sabe que mamãe e papai querem que eu vá para Hogwarts, não é? – Ginny interrompeu-a, num murmúrio – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eles ainda acham que o Ministério pode reforçar a segurança em Hogwarts. Mione, papai falou que o inquérito ministerial sobre a entrada dos Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts teve resultado inconclusivo.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas: - C-como?

- O pessoal da Ordem está confuso, mas acham que querem jogar a responsabilidade em Snape. – disse Harry.

- Impossível ter sido ele. – arguiu ela, lembrando-se de algo subitamente – Eu e Luna ficamos lá a noite inteira, esperando para ver se algo ocorria. – ela disse, lembrando-os que explicara isso meses atrás na Ala Hospitalar.

- Tinha me esquecido disso. – O rosto de Harry clareou-se, compreendendo e, virando-se para Ron – Que outras notícias seu pai trouxe do Ministério?

- Papai? Bem... Ele disse que tem visto coisas estranhas por lá. Pessoas sendo transferidas sem a menor justificativa, indivíduos que aparecem por lá periodicamente... Pode parecer estranho, mas no Ministério todo mundo se conhece. Alguém chegar de repente e não ser apresentado como novo funcionário em uma seção é completamente fora do habitual.

- Óbvio. – ela respondeu, pensando a respeito – E o comportamento dos funcionários comuns? Seu pai sabe dizer se eles estão sob a Imperius? – perguntou; aliás, será que qualquer um saberia? No semestre anterior Madame Rosmerta estivera sob tal maldição e eles nem perceberam – Com tantos alertas a respeito... Minha casa recebeu uns quatro folhetos de recomendações do Ministério; para explicar aquilo para meus pais... – mas então ela parou, falar dos pais era um pouco doloroso.

Decidida a mudar de assunto, virou-se para Ginny.

- Você vai para Hogwarts então?

- Não tenho escolha – a ruiva disse – Eu queria ficar com vocês, ir para onde estão indo – falou, olhando para Harry e Ron –, aonde quer que seja.

Os rapazes se entreolharam ao mesmo tempo que abanavam a cabeça, negando. Hermione concordou com eles.

- Sua mãe mataria seu irmão e Harry também, acredite. E sem contar que Hogwarts oferecerá mais segurança para você. – vendo que Ginny iria protestar ela completou – Gin, não importa o que aconteça aqui fora, tenho certeza de que em tempos como este, Hogwarts sempre será mais segura.

- Mione, acho que você mudou bastante nesses dias, hein? – ela afirmou com amargura – Não era você mesmo que dizia que não seria mais a mesma coisa depois do que ocorreu?

A morena pareceu incerta diante da exposição de sua opinião anterior, mas abanou uma mão:

- Sim, sim, falei. Mas foi em um momento muito ruim. – respirando profundamente, Hermione recuperou o fôlego – Quando digo isso, falo dos alunos; estou certa, Gin, que eles não deixariam ninguém em situação de risco. Você se lembra do que ocorreu no semestre passado: todos se protegeram...

- Com exceção é claro da Sonserina... – Harry disse a um canto.

- Sonserina não foi atacada, foi? – perguntou Ginny – Não me lembro de ter ouvido nada a respeito.

- Sonserina ajudava.– lembrou Ron. – Os Comensais.

Hermione sentou-se, tamborilando levemente os dedos em cima da lombada encardida do grosso livro. Já nem se lembrava mais o que iria dizer para Ginny. Nem sabia mais porque precisaria de uma informante em Hogwarts e nem quais palavras treinou durante alguns minutos para convencer a ruiva a mantê-la informada fora do castelo. Sabia apenas que Snape não se dignaria a lhe informar como estava a situação no local; e ela não queria a visão de um professor ou diretor: queria a de um aluno. Se Snape realmente ficasse em Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo (e tudo indicava que sim), ela imaginava que a rotina seria parecia àquela que Umbridge aplicara.

- Hermione? – Harry chamava. – Mione?

Ginny levantou-se, postando-se ao lado dela: - Está tudo bem?

- Sim – respondeu – Eu estava apenas pensando... profundamente. – disse, com um sorriso torto – Estou precisando realmente conversar com você Ginny e não tente me interromper durante minhas palavras.

A ruiva estranhou, arregalando os olhos levemente e soltando um "Nossa!", ao mesmo tempo que os rapazes se aproximavam a um sinal de Hermione. "Esse é o momento", decidiu, "não posso deixar os minutos escaparem tão facilmente", condenou-se a jovem Granger.

- As coisas em Hogwarts estarão muito diferentes de todos os outros anos, Ginny... Talvez até piores. – disse Hermione, e a ruiva assentiu – Basta traçar um paralelo e você verá que Você-Sabe-Quem está tentando dominar várias seções e sub-seções do Ministério. Agora, também quer Hogwarts e vai colocar Snape em uma posição que é desconhecida para nós. Ainda.

- Talvez não seja tão diferente de antes. – disse a ruiva – Talvez só a amplitude da missão dele tenha aumentado. Mas isso não muda nada, infelizmente.

- Não o culpe, Ginny. – pediu Hermione. – Sempre acreditei em Dumbledore quando ele disse que confia em Snape e fez questão de prová-lo àqueles que duvidavam disso, mesmo após sua morte. – disse, referindo-se a Harry e muitos outros – Daqui para frente tudo será um enigma.

- Nem tudo – disse Harry. – Terminar a missão e matar Voldemort é algo bem específico para mim.

Naquele exato momento, a Sra. Weasley bateu à porta.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sentia-se confusa com Albus Dumbledore. A pintura insistente do falecido diretor achava maneiras de encontra-la em todos os lugares: a perseguia. Era uma busca desenfreada por ela; em vida fora diferente: o ex-diretor usava de cuidados e delicadezas para abordá-la; pós-morto parecia ser diferente: a pintura parecia ser questionada por algum ser invisível, pois a todo o instante se lembrava de algo e chamava a ela para interceder por ele. Entretanto, por mais que não quisesse admitir, a leve voz lhe trazia uma solução prática a um problema que ela ainda nem havia enxergado. E resolvendo, ele conseguia perceber um dado interessante que seus olhos não perceberam – ou que estava ali o tempo todo e ela – como atual diretora de Hogwarts e atolada de afazeres - preferira ignorar.

McGonagall estava na cabana de Hagrid, transmitindo um alerta – adivinhe só! – de Dumbledore a respeito do próximo ano letivo, quando Filch apareceu arfando, dizendo que encontrou o ex-diretor no quadro da "Comissão Internacional de Sigilo em Magia" e que ele pedia para que ela o encontrasse no gabinete. Minerva sentiu os olhos arderem de irritação. Por mais controlada que fosse, já não estava suportando a situação; os últimos dias tinham sido estafantes: comunicados para a Ordem, realocação de membros, pedidos para o Ministério, a visita inusitada de Alastor Moody... Ainda havia a cerimônia da Srta. Granger no dia seguinte e Minerva não estava certa se deveria preparar algo.

Depois de despedir-se brevemente de Hagrid, McGonagall dirigiu-se à sala circular conhecida. Encontrou o diretor sorrindo-lhe brevemente, mas havia algo estranho no modo como ele lhe olhava por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua; algo obscuro. Deveria sentar ou ficaria em pé? _Ficarei em pé_, disse a si mesma, assim ele saberia que estava ocupada e não a entreteria por muito tempo.

- Sim, Albus? – perguntou, num suspiro.

- Minerva, algo me passou despercebido na nossa última conversa – fez um sinal com as mãos – Hábitos de uma mente gasta com tantas outras coisas. Mas certamente estou preocupado.

McGonagall deslocou o peso de seu corpo para a outra perna; acabara de fazer uma pequena maratona e não estava com idade para essas sutilezas. Sua respiração se regularizava aos poucos e focou melhor o rosto do amigo, como se isso pudesse fazê-la ouvir melhor.

- Compreendo. E a quê você está se referindo? – então, falou mais baixo; ainda que só houvesse pouco menos que quinze pessoas no castelo, contando os aurores, não sabia se o lugar era seguro depois de tudo que acontecera no último semestre – Acha que pode falar a respeito para mim?

Um sorriso desenhou o rosto do outro: - Claro. – e então o sorriso se apagou levemente e ele consertou a postura na poltrona que ocupava – Severus me trouxe muitas informações ao longo desses anos, mas as recentes foram bem preocupantes. Ele disse que havia planos para tomar o Ministério e isso foi quando Harry estava em seu quinto ano.

- Há dois anos? Você-Sabe-Quem planejava tomar o Ministério há dois anos, Albus? – McGonagall remexeu-se, mas preferiu não ficar em pé, não mais; arrumou uma cadeira à frente do quadro e sentou-se na mesma – Bom Deus! E-e qual, como estará o andamento...?

Albus suspirou: - Minha cara, àquela época Severus e eu concordamos que para concluir tal plano com êxito, Voldemort deveria desestabilizar o mundo bruxo. E isso não se faz da noite para o dia. Mas de lá para cá, vem fazendo com grande êxito, devo admitir. Primeiro tentou desacreditar-nos de seu retorno, depois tentou recuperar a profecia para conhece-la por inteiro e saber como matar Harry e mais tarde encomendou minha morte.

Minerva olhou-o com ironia, os lábios presos numa linha fina enquanto os olhos adquiriam um aspecto funéreo. Você-Sabe-Quem encomendou a morte de Dumbledore? Ela apostava que antes do bruxo das Trevas entregar a missão a alguém, Albus já arquitetara tudo. O plano todo era demasiado complexo e... perfeito demais. Severus o matava, ganhava confiança com seu Lord; enquanto isso a Ordem da Fênix encontrava maneiras legais ou não de descobrir pistas sobre os futuros passos dos Comensais. A Ordem ficaria meses na escuridão até obter uma pista certeira. Por esse motivo, Albus colocou Hermione Granger ao lado de Severus. A Srta. Granger iria ser sua intercessora entre a Ordem e era através dela que o ex-Mestre das Poções iria oferecer pistas aos outros. Um lindo plano, porém perfeito demais, quase utópico.

- O erro de Tom foi revelar-se. – continuou Dubledore. – Causou o êxodo de alguns e a ira de outros, chamou a atenção suficiente para ser necessário prevenir autoridades trouxas... Mas logo ele percebeu que andara exagerando, pois aos poucos, Tom reorganizou seus seguidores e aproveitou de seu próprio desleixo, inserindo o medo na comunidade, que ainda resiste bravamente. Severus têm cumprido seu papel muito bem e me dizia muitas coisas. Algumas me deixaram aliviado, outras simplesmente tiraram os ponteiros de meu relógio e eu me senti impotente.

- Albus, por favor vá direto ao ponto.

- A Seção de Transportes Mágicos já foi infiltrada. – ele disse.

McGonagall abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu exprimir nem susto, nem revolta, nem raiva ou qualquer coisa parecida. Seus pensamentos ganharam velocidades, dirigindo-se a todos os lugares remotos de sua mente, ao mesmo tempo. Se tal seção já foi infiltrada, então toda lareira, toda aparatação, todas as chaves de portal que fossem confeccionadas estavam sendo habilmente observadas por um grupo de Comensais da Morte diretamente do Ministério da Magia. Os olhos da bruxa voltaram-se para a carta recebida há quatro dias, que repousava em uma das prateleiras das estantes. O brasão ministerial era visto dali mesmo e observando-se atentamente, ninguém imaginaria que se tratava de uma chave de portal.

Certamente que, assim como ela, os outros receberam uma igual; lembrava-se de cada um aparecer nos jardins portando a carta. Inicialmente um pensamento brotou nas dobras de sua mente.

- Vamos contornar isso. – decidiu - As lareiras de Hogwarts são protegidas.

- Ainda. – Albus alertou – Devemos aproveitar de todo o tempo que ainda nos resta até que Voldemort não resolva interferir em Hogwarts também. Lembre-se da nossa última conversa com Alastor. Mas diga-me, o que passa por sua mente?

A menção a Moody fê-la ter calafrios, apesar disso, McGonagall inspirou profundamente e reativou os pensamentos que lhe surgiram anteriormente.

- Comunica-los via patrono.

Albus sorriu, o rosto demonstrando esclarecimento: - Sim, sim, os patronos...

- Alguns fazem aparatação acompanhada, em local público e vêm para Hogsmeade. Há a opção de vir voando, você sabe. Dawlish e Shacklebolt sempre dão uma passada por aqui, então não precisam disfarçar isso.

Dumbledore pensou durante alguns segundos: - Severus e a Srta. Granger deverão vir direto da casa, via Flu. A lareira de lá é protegida, se puder dizer isso a ele, Minerva, estarei agradecido. Quanto aos outros, o melhor é pedir a Dawlish e Shacklebolt para fazer a aparatação acompanhada com o Harry e o jovem sr. Weasley.

Por um momento, McGonagall ainda ficou parada, pensando se havia alguma chance dos infiltrados descobrirem a respeito do arranjo. "Só se insistirem muito", disse a si mesma. Aos poucos despachou patronos para todos: gatos com marcas de óculos ao redor dos olhos guardavam seus recados e partiam para seus respectivos destinatários.

- Agora só resta esperar – disse a bruxa – e torcer para que dê certo.

- Dará – disse Dumbledore.

Apesar de sua aparência imóvel e recolhida na moldura envelhecida, o ex-diretor levantou-se e caminhou; McGonagall acompanhou-o com o olhar enquanto ele passava pelas molduras de Dexter Fortescue, Fineas Nigellus e Elfrida Cragg. Dilys Derwent lançou a ele um comentário do tipo "Passeios frequentes ou pernas dormentes?", Albus apenas riu. Cumprimentou Armando Dippet e desapareceu.

Há uma verdade sobre quadros: seus personagens só deslocam-se quando há réplicas de si em outro local. Minerva não sabia se havia uma de Dumbledore além daquela, em Hogwarts; então, para onde o ex-diretor iria tão frequentemente como Dilys afirmava?

* * *

- Um, dois, três! – Hermione dava pancadinhas com a varinha à medida que contava na bola de cristal que Ron ganhara – _Revelare!_

Mais uma vez nada funcionara.

- Não me vem mais nada à mente, pessoal. – ela afastou-se, vencida, olhando para a bola opaca como se fosse um bichinho inoportuno – Pode ser algo que se revele conforme o momento ou dependendo da real necessidade do indivíduo de saber de algo.

-Hã? – Ron parecia não entender.

- Acho que... – Harry franziu o cenho; talvez tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão que ela - Acho que entendi. Por ser uma "bola de cristal", supõe-se que revele algo, mas você levantou a hipótese...

- Isso. – Hermione confirmou.

- ...de que só quando estivermos com uma dúvida _real_, a bola responderá. Isso? – ele concluiu.

- Exatamente.

- Perguntar onde estão as horcruxes é uma dúvida real. – ele afirmou.

A respiração de Hermione ficou suspensa: não havia pensado naquilo. Pior do que isso: não sabia se deveria demover o amigo da ideia ou se deveria apoiá-lo, afinal, quais eram os tipos de magia que haviam por trás daquela simples bola de cristal? Havia ainda a possibilidade de ser uma _bola de cristal comum_, visto que nenhum deles sabia lidar com quaisquer itens de Adivinhação, sejam folhas de chá, borras na xícara ou a própria professora Trelawney. De qualquer forma, com o tempo eles descobririam uma utilidade para o artefato, não é mesmo?

- Ron, o que Wuldfrik te disse quando lhe entregou essa bola? – perguntou, com o item nas mãos.

O ruivo pensou: - Ele disse que no "futuro eu compreenderei".

- Ah.

- Está claro, Mione – disse Harry – É para localizar algo. Aposto que as horcruxes.

Hermione ainda estava insegura. Olhou a bola de alto a baixo, revirando-a, procurando na base uma pista que pudesse esclarecer algo, mas Ginny, que estava calada a um canto brincando com seu pelúcio, prestou atenção àquilo que ela não prestara.

- Se fosse um localizador, Dumbledore já teria localizado todas as outras horcruxes, Harry.

Acabaram voltando à estaca zero: a da dúvida. Que no futuro eles compreendessem, então. Hermione deixou a bola em cima da cama, olhando-a em desafio.

- Bem, podemos não saber de que se trata a bola, mas sabemos a respeito do livro – disse ela se dirigindo ao livro de Harry, tomando-o com todo o cuidado nos braços – Uma pena que falte tantas páginas.

O livro de 2.999 páginas de Harry contava a história do mundo bruxo, desde a consciência da magia até o surgimento de povoados, da Inquisição até a criação das Leis da Magia, da origem de todas as guerras bruxas e o porquê do surgimento dos bruxos das Trevas. Nomes conhecidos apareciam nas últimas páginas dos livros; Dumbledore era constantemente citado em sua luta contra Lord Voldemort; havia duas pictografias de Harry, uma dele bebê, com os pais, e outra adulto, bem recente. O que Hermione não entendia é porque Dumbledore havia dito no testamento que o livro possuía esse número específico de páginas, sendo que nos rodapés, a última página apontava 7.890.

Quando ela apontou o defeito para os amigos, Harry achou estranho e Ron curioso, mas nenhum dos dois achou interessante. Apenas Ginny se dispôs a conferir, catalogar e marcar onde faltavam páginas. Fora um trabalho cansativo que durou duas horas. Os meninos cansaram de ficar olhando e decidiram descer para pegar lanches; quando voltaram encontraram as duas estafadas e suadas: haviam terminado.

O resultado? Em algumas partes haviam calombos de 200 páginas na história do mundo bruxo; em outros, simplesmente capítulos inteiros, partes onde (pelo que elas olharam no índice) falava-se de Merlin e de sua irmã Morgana le Fay. As outras não lhe pareceram tão suspeitas: criação das varinhas mágicas, fontes de poder, mundo dos trouxas. Mais de 4500 páginas... evaporaram.

- Dumbledore sabia disso, será? – perguntou Harry – Não conheço motivo para dar a alguém um livro faltando páginas, que não seja deixa-lo curioso a respeito do conteúdo faltante.

- E você não ficou? – Ginny perguntou – São centenas de coisas faltando ali.

- E outras centenas mais que o livro contém, mana. – Ron disse – Talvez, antes de Harry procurar saber a respeito do que falta, deva saber sobre o conteúdo restante.

Hermione concordava, com um sorriso nos lábios: - Madame Pince teria um treco se visse esse livro.

- Nem fala...

- Falta tanta coisa assim, Mione? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione estava com um lápis à mão, fazendo bolinhas no índice, marcando os capítulos de acordo com as páginas faltantes.

- Olhe os marcadores e veja por... Oh! – ela interrompeu-se; acabara de ver algo e ficara surpresa – Há um capítulo sobre horcruxes.

Todos se levantaram para conferir e se acotovelaram a seu lado. Enquanto Hermione virava as páginas, percebeu que não era ilusão. Página 3.562: lá estava o enorme título, em letras garrafais. Horcruxes. Ela continuou virando as páginas. Definição, preparo, destruição; observações adicionais. Cinquenta paginas só sobre o assunto; não que ela fosse ingrata, mas a pessoa que escreveu aquele livro conseguiu extrair o suficiente de algo que vários autores se recusavam a falar. Ela se lembrou do livro que retirara no semestre anterior que colocara o assunto no índice, mas cujo autor se recusara a falar sobre.

- Vocês querem ler? – perguntou.

Eles abanaram as cabeças, negando. O outro livro que ela havia tirado de debaixo do armário já havia ensinado o suficiente; Harry e Ron já sabiam bastante sobre o assunto e os ouvidos de Ginny... bem, quanto menos os entupissem com isso, melhor.

- Ok, então – ela fechou o livro, voltando ao índice – Mais esse e esse...

- O índice têm quantas páginas? – Ron perguntou.

- Acho que... – mas não deu para terminar de responder.

Naquele exato momento, um gato prateado atravessou a janela e pousou sobre a cama, rodopiando sobre o próprio rabo, olhando para Harry e Ron, e a voz da Profa. McGonagall ecoou pelo quarto.

-_ COMENSAIS INFILTRARAM-SE NO DEPARTAMENTO DE TRANSPORTES. AMANHÃ VOCÊS FARÃO APARATAÇÃO ACOMPANHADA COM DAWLISH E SHACKLEBOLT._

Eles continuaram olhando um para o outro, como se depois disso ainda houvesse necessidade de mais explicações, mas o patrono da professora desfez-se no ar.

Uma hora ou outra os Comensais estariam lá dentro, mesmo. Talvez já estivessem há muito tempo; desde que Lucius Malfoy fazia a vez como espião de Voldemort no Ministério. O quinto ano deles explicara tudo, quando o próprio aparecera para "recepciona-los"; Hermione um dia iria "agradecê-lo" pessoalmente por tal ousadia. Ainda estava com uma impressão ruim. Sentia-se mal; olhando o relógio percebeu que eram vinte e trinta e cinco. Depois de comerem o bolo, foram para o quarto que Harry dividia com Ron e estavam lá desde então.

- Bem, acho que já está na minha hora. – ela começou – Vou me deitar.

Ron olhou o relógio: - Quê isso, Mione! Oito e meia, super cedo. – ele disse, franzindo a testa.

- Acho que a Mione têm razão – Ginny veio em defesa da amiga – Hoje a gente ficou aqui debatendo, colocando muita coisa em pauta. Nem viu o tempo passar. Eu também estou cansada.

Harry não falou nada, apenas bocejou. Isso quase pareceu ser uma palavra, visto que Ron concordou. Então, ela se retirou, dando um "boa-noite" a todos, mas levando o pesado livro consigo. Assim que entrou em seu quarto, colocou-o em cima da cama, esfregando o rosto enquanto se dirigia ao guarda-roupas. Havia colocado a bolsa lá dentro e assim que a viu, sentiu um desconforto insano. Lembrou-se da cena que se passara no jardim, pela manhã.

Por mais que entendesse Snape e soubesse o que o temido professor de Poções passava, ela se colocava em primeiro lugar. Tivera de acatar as decisões dele por um simples motivo: ele era o que era, um manipulador. E soubera manipular aquela conversa direitinho! Cretino. Apesar disso, soubera ser um perfeito... _cretino!_ Não. Não era isso. _Mas por culpa desse cretino não posso mais ir com meus amigos. É isso que ele é, um cretino._

Hermione suspirou.

Conhecia seu coração; e ele estava com sua família e amigos. Eram um bem valioso e que ela sabia que não deveria descuidar, não poderia sair de perto; se precisasse sair, deveria certificar-se que estariam em local seguro, como foi forçada a fazer com seus pais. Seu coração a induzia a fazer loucuras, que se um dia sonhasse que o fez, negaria até a morte. Sua razão, porém, presumia quase tudo: os motivos das ações de Snape, as chances de Harry, as chances dela mesma...

Sim, racionalmente reconhecia que Snape poderia ser um cretino, mas tinha motivos suficientes para agir como um.

Puxou a bolsa e abriu-a, tirando de lá o motivo de ter ficado tão desconfortável quando a viu. Um vestido branco, de alcinhas, que ia até os joelhos; no corpete, pequenos pontos brilhantes, inicialmente agrupados, dispendiam-se, até chegar às bainhas. Era mais longo atrás, levemente evasê; os pontos brilhantes saídos do corpete – que não eram strass ou cristais – também chegavam ali e formavam um barrado de flores. Apesar de todo o brilho, era algo simples. Um vestido para um casamento à tarde...

Hermione apenas imaginava o que mais a esperava naquela casa, que parecia cada vez mais surpreendê-la. E o que será que havia no armário de Snape, esperando por ele? Riu por dentro; se ela, Hermione Granger, preparada para as mais variadas situações, perdera o equilíbrio ao ver seu próprio vestido, podia imaginar Severus Snape... _Tsc, tsc, tsc, você está se precipitando._ E estava mesmo.

Balançou a cabeça, se dirigindo ao guarda-roupas novamente com o vestido nas mãos; pegou o cabide e pendurou-o na maçaneta do maleiro, pois o móvel era pequeno demais e queria evitar que amassasse. Apesar do desconforto de tê-lo encontrado – e mais ainda: de se questionar como não o vira nos dias anteriores –, nada a preparara para o pior: encontrara uma caixinha revestida contendo uma aliança; estava numa das gavetas. Uma_ única aliança,_ que era grande demais para ela. Não precisou de suspeitas ou de muito tempo para formular ideias, soube imediatamente a quem pertenceria. O engraçado da questão é que não estava tão perturbada há três dias com essa perspectiva. Mas encontrar tais itens em seu armário a alertaram, acendendo uma luz dentro de sua mente: _Hermione Granger, você está noiva; irá se casar_.

_Amanhã._

Respirou fundo, recompondo-se. Se havia algo de que se orgulhava era de seu controle. Ou qualquer que seja o nome dado a _não-saia-gritando-como-louca_. Contente consigo mesma, Hermione tirou um pijama de dentro da bolsa e vestiu-o logo em seguida. Após deitar-se na cama, colocou o pesado livro a seu lado e inclinou-se sobre ele, reiniciando o trabalho anterior, desviando os pensamentos do vestido branco suspenso em frente à cama e da aliança guardada na bolsa.

E lá estava Hermione Granger novamente com o lápis à mão, marcando pontinhos no índice e pensando no quanto era incrível a maneira como uma pessoa não se dispusesse a _pedir_ um livro emprestado. Parecia ser mais fácil arrancar a sabedoria necessária, do que lê-la quando estava à mão. O resultado era o que ela tinha agora nas mãos: a maior parte do livro se fora. E ao que parece, Dumbledore achava que havia ali suficiente para responder às suas perguntas.

Hermione estacou de repente.

Acabara de ler algo que parecera mais suspeito do que encontrar cinquenta páginas falando apenas sobre horcruxes. Olhou novamente o índice, queria ter certeza de fora vítima de uma ilusão de ótica e constatou – para seu espanto – que lera certo. Virou as páginas violentamente; quanto mais rápido alcançasse a tal página, melhor. Assim que chegou lá, encontrou em letras garrafais.

- "A Família Luhrmann"... – disse, boquiaberta, para o quarto vazio.

Nas primeiras páginas de cada capítulo sempre havia uma ilustração e este não era a exceção. Em primeiro plano, três bruxos adultos apareciam empunhando varinhas; o primeiro estava à frente e era um senhor de idade que aparentava muita sabedoria, os outros dois eram mais jovens, mas não deixavam de impor menos respeito. Atrás deles havia uma colina, onde se encontrava uma casa envolta em brumas e penumbra; algumas pessoas caminhavam para lá (bruxos e bruxas, pois também portavam varinhas) e o ilustrador fez questão fazer traços menos rebuscados, para dar a impressão de eles desapareciam assim que entravam em seus domínios. Abaixo da ilustração havia a seguinte legenda: "Secundus, Tertius e o patriarca Primus Luhrmann".

Passando a mão entre as folhas, Hermione constatou – com frustrante desapontamento – que aquele capítulo entrara para seu pequeno relatório de páginas deturpadas. Enquanto olhava os detalhes da ilustração, a dúvida crescia cada vez mais dentro de si. Antes acreditava na teoria de que Dumbledore entregara aquele livro pensando haverem respostas às suas perguntas.

- Talvez ele o tenha dado a Harry por causa das horcruxes. – disse num sussurro, enquanto retomava o trabalho.

À medida que avançava, a mente continuava trabalhando. Aquela era uma boa teoria; por acaso o falecido diretor saberia do futuro interesse de Você-Sabe-Quem na família Luhrmann? Ela duvidava. Dumbledore se precaver, prevendo os passos do inimigo, era uma coisa, mas procurar desenterrar no passado bruxo uma história o que pudesse levar o antigo Tom Riddle a ter chances sobre Harry... era quase impossível de imaginar. Ou não?

Os minutos se aceleravam e quando percebeu que o último capítulo do livro estava totalmente intacto (o capítulo que falava sobre as origens da 1ª e 2ª Guerra bruxa, por mais estranho que pareça), Hermione fechou o livro com cuidado. Relembrando todas as bolinhas que marcara no índice, percebeu que os capítulos faltantes eram muitos.

- De que adianta tentar contar nossa história, se faltam tantos capítulos importantes? – murmurou para a capa – É uma história deturpada... São contos perdidos.

Hermione não estava chateada com o livro ou com a falta dos capítulos, estava chateada com o mistério. Não sabia se era algo a se ignorar ou pensar a respeito. Mas levando em conta todas as aventuras que teve com seus amigos em anos passados, isso nunca deveria ser ignorado... Cansada de pensar no assunto, colocou o livro sob a cômoda e apagou a luz. O dia seguinte lhe reservava grandes surpresas.

* * *

_Mansão Malfoy – Primeiras horas da manhã de 1° de Agosto_

As últimas 48 horas foram agitadas na Mansão. Recolhendo informações, torturando pessoas; às vezes pegando algo a mais das perfumadas vítimas femininas. Tudo culminara em corpos sem vida no piso brilhante sobre poças vermelhas, onde antes havia um puríssimo branco. Aqueles que sobreviveram às torturas foram encaminhados às masmorras e calabouços. Lucius estivera tranquilo, mesmo que Draco participasse das torturas (fato exigido por Lord Voldemort, inicialmente). Até que... Alguém, algum desocupado talvez, resolveu contabilizar as mortes e prisões.

Faltava um corpo. E dois dias depois do ataque aos trouxas, os próprios Comensais apontaram os dedos para Draco. Agora a tranquilidade se fora e Lucius Malfoy observava seu mestre com alguma aflição.

"Caluniadores", pensou, "como podem dizer algo assim de meu filho? Um sangue-puro!"

- Rhyer. – a voz de Voldemort ecoou no salão.

- S-sim, Milorde? – disse o homem.

Os olhos de Voldemort focaram-se nos castanhos do outro.

- Diga por que você _acha_ que Malfoy é culpado pelo sumiço do corpo.

O homem que parecia ser novo, mas possuía cabelos brancos em várias mechas da cabeça, respirou fundo e disse pausadamente:

- Há dois dias, quando atacamos aquelas casas em Manchester e trouxemos vários trouxas e sangue-ruins para a Mansão, o pequeno Malfoy... hum... _escolheu_ torturar um trouxa, que no dia seguinte percebi ser uma mulher.

- Ah. - Lord Voldemort parecia esperar mais – _E_? Só consigo perceber nisso sua necessidade de comprar um óculos, Rhyer. Onde estão os outros que indicaram o menino Malfoy?

Os olhos vermelhos perscrutaram a sala e ninguém se manifestou.

- Muito bem – ele falou, apontando a varinha para Yaxley – Você foi um dos que disseram que Malfoy _deu um jeito no corpo_. Explique-se.

Lucius Malfoy, que estava ao fundo clamando por todos os deuses e divindades que já ouvira falar, sentiu a cobra passar perto de si e esbarrar em sua perna direita, mas não sentiu medo. Queria conversar com o filho e lhe dar conselhos sobre como agir; ainda que todas as suas ações tenham-no levado até ali, conduzir o filho por caminhos que não fossem os seus lhe deixaria mais seguro. Porém, não o via há uma hora e meia, quando Bellatrix havia levado-o para algum lugar.

Yaxley estava tremendo; Nagini estava a centímetros dele.

- E-era uma mulher com u-um cabelo curto, Milorde, muito curto, praticamente masculino.

- Era trouxa?

- Sim, ela realmente pertencia à leva de Manchester. – disse o bruxo segura e firmemente.

- Porque você e Rhyer têm tanta certeza disso?

Yaxley estreitou os olhos quando Voldemort focou os olhos nos dele.

- Porque o menino Malfoy não deixou ninguém mais tortura-la.

Nagini movia a cabeça ameaçadoramente. O cheiro de sangue que provinha dos corpos no chão certamente a tentavam o suficiente.

- Alguém mais confirma isso? – Voldemort perguntou

Quinze pessoas levantaram a mão.

(continua...)

* * *

**Nota da Autora:Agradecida a todos os comentários e e-mails recebidos durante minha fase das Trevas. Período totalmente sem conhecimento, nem algo parecido. Se quiserem chamar de "Idade Média Moderna", também é válido.**

**Nosso amado professor de poções irá aparecer no próximo capítulo... onde irá ocorrer o agraciado e esperado casamento. Acho que vocês vão gostar. Severus descobre algo que não vai gostar nem um pouquinho durante a ausência de Hermione.**

**Era para ser apenas um capítulo, mas estava ficando enorme... sério mesmo. Muito grande. Resolvi publicar essa primeira parte logo, antes que eu tivesse um troço.**

**Então... qual a porcentagem de mistério em relação ao capítulo anterior? Devo melhorar? Devo _piorar_? Acrescentar mais?**

**E as páginas perdidas do livro que Harry ganhou? Se perderam no tempo ou estão em algum lugar, esperando ser achadas?**

**Quem será que roubou o capítulo que falava sobre os Luhrmanns? Eu já sei que foi um ladrão profano, destruidor de conhecimentos... Mas vocês, quem sugerem?**

**E o Draquinho? O que será que ele fez com o corpo, hein? Usou a pele da mulher pra fazer um casaco? Por que os Comensais querem tanto delata-lo?**

**E porque o Lord das Trevas se importa com um corpo desaparecido?**

**Bah!**

**Sei que não mereço, mas... Leave a comment!**

**Selene Black-Snape**

OBSERVAÇÕES

Olá, pessoal, aqui é a Selen, meu verdadeiro nome!

Gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos por minha demora. Devido a problemas pessoais deixei essa fanfic "abandonada", isso mesmo, largada às moscas. Estive muito entretida com o mundo real, com problemas reais, com lágrimas reais e tensões reais. E deixei as _fictions_ dormindo em um determinado lobo de meu cérebro.

Para nós, autoras, chega um momento em que é preciso dar um tempo, afastar o papel e a caneta, ou o notebook, e se entregar ao dia-a-dia. Ao trabalho, ao estudo, à vida. Porque é para isso que estamos aqui.

Percebi que em todas as minhas "N/A's" trago notícias alarmantes sobre ficar ausente por causa de estudos, mãe vigiando. Essa não é diferente.

Estou na Universidade. Graças aos céus. Cursando Direito e com ajuda de Deus e muito estudo, serei uma excelente profissional.

Mas minha veia imaginária continua pulsando. Estou trabalhando em dois livros e produzindo poemas (quem quiser conferir, visite meu Facebook: Selen Veane) e com muito esforço vou publicá-los um dia.

Portanto, quero dizer com tudo isso, que os capítulos vão demorar mesmo, mas menos do que estavam demorando. A história é grande, lógico, como toda boa história (eu disse boa, não excelente), mas tem alguns furos e volta e meia tenho de reler tudo (isso, desde o primeiro capítulo) e corrigir o que estou escrevendo. Sem falar nas pesquisas constantes na Potterpedia.

Então, vou ficando por aqui.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ou parte de capítulo. Demorei uma semana para escrevê-lo, mas para corrigi-lo... dois meses.

Abração!

Selen Veane

Email: selenmyfriend (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com


	9. Capítulo N

**Disclaimer:**"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**Nome:** Contos Perdidos

**Shipper:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Observações:**pós Enigma do Príncipe (**ignorem **o 7º livro, como toda e qualquer história minha)

* * *

ATENÇÃO, LEITORES DE "CONTOS PERDIDOS"

O café estava vazio e a única mesa lotada era a nossa. A garçonete prestava atenção aos diversos clientes dali. Ou seria à nossa conversa? Acho que ela prestava atenção a nossa conversa. Não falávamos ainda sobre nada interessante. Aparentemente a renúncia do Papa foi vista com humor em nosso âmbito social; entretanto, foi a única atualidade que comentamos.

"Não, não li 'Morte Súbita' ainda.", respondi a uma pegunta feita por uma moça com luzes. "Aqui em Beagá os preços estão nas alturas! E tenho um preconceito com livros acima de R$50."

Acredito que muita gente entendeu. O assunto mudou para editoras. Ao que entendi, aquele rapaz com jeito gótico escrevia muito. Mais que eu. Sacava tudo sobre editoras e lançamentos, quem ganhava mais, quem faturava menos, tudo.

Mas em um momento... a excitação desapareceu. Uns três pares de olhos se voltaram para mim.

"Selen, você nos contatou.", disse uma mulher mais velha. "É algo sério?"

Sim, claro que sim. Ou eu não chamaria ninguém. Aliás, sempre é um prazer conversar com eles. Mas o assunto uma hora ou outra chegaria aos seus ouvidos.

"Bem... Lamento informar (lamento mesmo) que devido a um pequeno incidente ocorrido em outubro, meu netbook veio a fraturar o conector do carregador. Agora nem carrega mais. Está em coma."

"Selen, mas o que isso significa, em nome de Merlin?", pergunta uma leitora desesperada.

"Isso significa, minha cara, que ele não liga. Que não tenho acesso aos meus arquivos. Que não posso editar meus arquivos. Que não posso ver o capítulo de "Contos Perdidos" que já estava pronto. Que não posso ver minhas anotações. Não tenho nada em mãos."

"Ainda bem que você fez um backup, né Selen?", suspira um outro leitor, parecendo aliviado.

"Que merda!", eu digo.

"Que foi?" - todos perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela não fez backup.", disse o Nerd que perguntou antes. "Eu sabia! Vocês nunca fazem backup! Porquê, meu Deus? Porquê?"

O Nerd bate a cabeça na mesa várias vezes. Fico olhando aquilo sem entender, mas vários olhares acusadores perscrutam meus olhos, minha face. Perfuram minha alma.

Como assim? _Porquê eu não fiz backup?_

"Ora, eu... eu..." gaguejei num primeiro momento. Mas peraí! Eu que sou a autora desse trem! Não posso ser encurralada dessa forma! "Eu tratava o Net como se fosse meu filho único, viu? Nem vem com essa! Carregava ele constantemente, o anti-vírus estava sempre ligado, não clicava em banners homicidas nem entrava em site pra download de filmes, sempre cheio de imagens obcenas! Como eu poderia supor que ele estava tão deprimido e iria suicidar?!"

Levanto de supetão e saio. Onde está aquele cara que falou que tudo tem conserto?

Nunca se sabe. Às vezes, o conserto para ele é com "C".

Enquanto isso fico aqui, me torturando. Querendo saber onde parei... e sem poder continuar.

* * *

_Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem?_

_Espero que sim. Como vocês perceberam, este não é mais um capítulo de CP. Acontece que há uma regra no que diz expressamente que não se pode criar um capítulo como nota de autor. E nem com menos de "x" caracteres. Bem, nos últimos meses, já que estou sem poder editar meus capítulos, resolvi acompanhar as notícias aqui do site. Fiquei sabendo que agora Eles (com "e" maiúsculo) estão mais atentos às regras. _

_Então eu, Selen Veane, conhecida aqui como Selene Black-Snape, me adequarei às regras._

_Estou pensando em mudar a censura da fic. Originalmente ela é NC17. Isso quer dizer muito palavrão pesado, MUITA violência, e explícita; o mesmo quanto às cenas de relações sexuais, bem descritas e bem realistas (nada de metáforas). Então tenho algumas alternativas; a que mais gostei foi esta: mantenho a fic aqui, adequando-a à censura do FanFiction e em outro site posto a fic original._

_O que me dizem? Me sugiram um site bom. (Exceto o AdultFanFiction! Detestei aquele site.)_

_Abraços!_

_Selen_


End file.
